


Kinktober collection Supernatural

by Mykingdomforacupoftea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Cuckolding, Cum Play, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gags, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinky sex, M/M, Marking, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Somnophilia, Squirting, Voyeurism, gagging, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykingdomforacupoftea/pseuds/Mykingdomforacupoftea
Summary: Challenge initiated by Ozarkthedog on TumblrMaster list as first chapter for details and summary, will be edited every day.1/Cum play - Samifer2/Thigh riding - Destiel3/Daddy kink  - Lucifer/OMC4/Bondage - Samifer5/Squirting - female vessel!Lucifer / OMC6/Breeding - Samifer7/Pain play - Samifer8/Somnophilia - Samifer9/Humiliation (public) - Castiel /Meg and demons10/Breath play - Samifer11/Degradation - Destiel12/Service kink - Destiel13/Blood play - Samifer14/Power play - Kelly/Lucifer15/Glory hole - Dean/OMC16/Face sitting - Meg/Castiel17/Anal sex - Destiel18/Hand kink - Destiel19/Gagging - Samifer20/Cuckold - Samifer+ OMC21/Face fucking - Destiel22/Public sex - Meg/Kelly23/Medical kink - Lilith/Lucifer24/Body modification - Samifer25/Age difference - Destiel26/Voyeurism - Kelly/Lucifer + Sam27/Possession/marking - Samifer28/Gags - Destiel29/Drugs/sex pollen - Lucifier&Nick30/Confined spaces - Destiel31/Vanilla sex - Samifer
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Demons (Supernatural), Castiel/Meg Masters, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lilith/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Original Male Character, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	1. Master list

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my try at the kinktober!  
> My main pairing is Samifer, but I also write Destiel. I love Meg and Kelly, so they make an appearance or two !  
> I haven't written everything yet, I'll keep updating the master list with a short summary and the secondary kinks.  
> I take prompts, for now or future fics. If you like a Kinktober fic and want to see if in a longer version, don't hesitate to tell me ! I'll try to do it.  
> Enjoy :D

**1/Cum play**

The few hours are a torture. He can’t stop thinking of what’s inside of his ass and Lucifer keeps giving him knowing smiles, touching his arm or waist.

Top!Lucifer / Bottom!Sam

Warnings : _Plug, cum licking_

**2/Thigh riding**

He likes how the angel is making small moans, hoarse and breathless. He likes how he’s riding his thigh like a teenager, knowing he’s going to come in his pants.

Destiel

**3/Daddy kink**

He hates it when the man asks him to keep his cock warm while he’s working. He also hates that he wants him to call him daddy. And when he says he hates it, he means that it makes him hard and beg for more.

Bottom!Lucifer / Top!OMC

Warnings : _dubious consent, age difference (Lucifer’s age is not said, for me it’s not underage, but you can imagine it is), cockwarming, spanking, name calling, toxic relationship_

**4/Bondage**

He’s securely tied by the wrists and the ankles, eagle spread on the bed. There’s even a bit of rope around his chest and thighs, because Lucifer learned a bit of shibari knots a few years ago.

Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer

_Orgasm denial_

**5/Squirting**

He’ll help her, he does like putting scumbags in their place, but he’s curious and he wants to make the most of this body first. He’s not a saint, he’s the devil after all.

Female vessel!Lucifer/OMC

_Harrassment mention, non-con cunnilingus, squirting, murder_

**6/Breeding**

Making nephilims isn’t that hard after all. It didn’t even take him much to change Sam’s body enough so he could bear angelic offspring. The human is strong, made for him and will birth powerful nephilims. He could have picked any human, of course, but he wants that one.

Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam

_Dubious consent (Sam wants it but is ashamed, so he says no at first)_

**7/Pain play**

He knows how it looks. He hides the bruises and the rope burns, caressing them throughout his clothes. But the truth is that he loves them. And sometimes, he would like to let them show.

Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam

_belting_

**8/Somnophilia**

He already bottomed out when he sees that Lucifer is asleep. He strokes his cheek, calling his name softly, but he’s out like a light.

_Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer!_

**9/Humiliation (public)**

The other demons are watching him, impatient to humiliate him further. She likes to parade him around, showing to everyone how obedient he his. He can’t say no to her. And honestly, he kinda likes it too.

Castiel/Meg & demons

_Non con, mindbreak, cockcage, cunilingus, anal sex, orgasm denial_

**10/Breath play**

I wonder which is stronger. The need to come or the need to breathe ? Humans are animals, the instinct is to breed, even if it means death. What do you think ? I met some humans who were certainly wired that way, but I’m not sure for the others.

Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer

_Choking, mention of overstimulation_

**11/Degradation**

Dean quickly gets it. He does it on purpose. Stepping out of the shower naked, letting Castiel catch him jerking off in broad daylight, making jokes about Castiel’s sexuality. He didn’t confirm he was gay, but he didn’t deny it either. What for? Dean isn’t that dumb. 

Top!Dean/Bottom!Castiel

_Name calling, toxic relationship_

**12/Service kink**

He found something he had never thought about. He understood than he was mistaken. That angels had been made to serve humans. And he’s happy to serve this one in particular.

Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean

**13/Blood play**

They like to praise Satan, wants to ask him eternal youth or something like that. He doesn’t really know and he doesn’t care. He’s here to have fun. He doesn’t even believe in such things. But there’s something in the atmosphere that appeals to him.

Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam

_Knife play, murder, blood as lube_

**14/Power play**

He follows her instructions, turning his mind off. He doesn’t have to take decisions when they’re doing this. She takes the responsibility for him. If someone had told him he would willingly submit to someone in such an intimate way, he would have laughed.

top!Kelly/Bottom!Lucifer

_Clothed female naked male, dom/sub, pegging, cunnilingus, cum eating_

**15/Glory hole**

His leg is jiggling. He’s impatient. What was only a fantasy at the beginning became a craving. Finally, he hears movement on one side. A belt being opened, a zip. Then a half-hard cock pokes from a hole and Dean slides to his knees to take it in hand.

Dean/OMCs

_Self-loathing, internalized homo and biphobia, unsafe sex, blowjobs_

**16/Face sitting**

  
He doesn’t know how to act with her, doesn’t know what to say not to embarrass himself. But she doesn’t laugh uncomfortably like the others when he says something off. She smiles and gives him a side look, like she acknowledges his weirdness and accepts it for what it is.   
Meg/Castiel 

  
_Virgin!Castiel, cunilingus, blowjob_

**17/Anal sex**

  
The last time he tried to touch himself, he was punished. Dean spanked his drooling pussy until it was red and swollen, leaving him in tears and begging for mercy.

  
Top! Dean/Bottom! Castiel

  
Alpha/omega, omega!Castiel, alpha!Dean, orgasm denial, name calling, omegas have a vagina and no penis, mention of pussy spanking and chastity belt, shoe humping, unhealthy relationship, omega sexism

**18/Hand kink**

Those hands are the one that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition after all. They were Jimmy’s and now they’re Castiel’s, and they fit perfectly on his body. He likes to tangle their fingers, stroking the soft skin and kissing his knuckles.

Destiel

_Handjob_

**19/Gagging**

  
When he was depowered, he complained a lot. That was before he discovered how sex was where he was nearly human. 

  
Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer 

  
_Blowjob, fingering, wall sex, depowered!Lucifer_

**20/Cuckold**

  
The first time was awkward. They fucked on the bed, and he sat in a chair. He didn’t know what to do, now he was facing the situation. It was both arousing and painful. Sam discovered that he liked bottoming for Lucifer. Loved it so much that Lucifer came back. Again and again. 

  
Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam 

  
_Verbal humiliation, kind of cheating  
_

**Day 22 - Public sex**

Meg sees her everyday. So pretty, on the bus, reading a book or checking her phone. She’s got dark hair, a pale face and a warm smile that makes Meg want to kiss her. But it’s her eyes that got her attention. There’s a sadness in there, a longing that begs to be filled.

Meg/Kelly

_Dubious consent (not asked, but accepted), fingering_

**23/Medical kink**

Her hands are cold and the needle is sharp, piercing through his skin like a bite. He gulps, a spark of arousal making his dick pulse. She hums while sewing him, enjoying his hitched breath and small pain spasms. She’s not delicate.

Lilith/Lucifer

_Needle (not sexual), cunnilingus, eating cum_

**24/Body modification**

His ears are pierced with multiples rings and small balls, along with two rings on his lips and two balls between his eyes. When he wears short sleeves, there’s a tattoo on his right arm, strange letters and an inverted pentagram. 

Lucifer/Sam

_Blowjob, needle (not sexual)_

**25/Age difference**

Dean said multiple times that he wanted to quit university, but he’s still here. His parents are glad of that, although they certainly don’t know why he changed his mind. He can’t tell them that he stumbled in the wrong amphiteater and found the most handsome teacher ever.

Top!Dean/Bottom!Castiel

 **26/Voyeurism**

  
The first time he heard it, he was embarrassed. The walls are thin and there are moans and dull sounds on the other side. He tries not to listen, it’s not that loud anyway. But he’s suddenly picturing Lucifer naked, pumping his hips and his dick hardens immediately.

  
Lucifer/Kelly + Sam (watching only)

**27/Possession/marking**

  
Everyone knows they’re fucking. That Sam Winchester spreads his legs for Satan, because he’s a whore who doesn’t care about humanity’s fate. 

  
Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam

  
_Public sex, mention of branding_

**28/Gags**

He has to admit he’s a bit scared. Castiel never took advantage of his supernatural strength against Dean and the angel has never been more unpredictable. His mouth crashes on his and his brain stops functioning. What the fuck ?

Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean

_Dark!Castiel, rape, forced orgasm, power imbalance, multiple orgasms, mindbreak_

**29/Drugs/sex pollen**

He feels hot and it’s not a sensation he’s used to. It’s like it’s his vessel who’s burning through him and not the contrary. Another step and he has to steady himself with a hand in the wall. His breath is short, his blood is pumping fast and his crotch is tingling.

Lucifer/Nick

_Body sharing, internalized shame about anal, masturbation_

**30/Confined spaces**

Dean stops before the man. Hitchhikers are pretty common in this area and he has already taken some of them. He remembers the times he hitchhiked himself and he feels sympathy for them. Especially when night is falling like now.

Destiel

**31/Vanilla sex**

It’s an intimacy Lucifer’s not used to. It scared him at first. He didn’t know the feeling of belonging, of being accepted and cared of, afraid that it could disappear at any time. Sam had a hard time to reassure him, prove him that he had no intention of leaving him.

Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer


	2. Day 1 - Cum play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/Cum play
> 
> The few hours are a torture. He can’t stop thinking of what’s inside of his ass and Lucifer keeps giving him knowing smiles, touching his arm or waist.
> 
> Top!Lucifer / Bottom!Sam
> 
> Plug, cum licking

Sam’s face is pressed down in the sheets and he can’t even moan, overwhelmed by the violent trusts that impale him on Lucifer’ dick. He feels full and open and it’s amazing. The springs of the mattress are creaking and their hips collide in a harsh sound. Lucifer is pinning him down by the nape, the other hand tight on his hip.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck. How are you so tight?”

“Please.”

His plea is answered, Lucifer knows him well. His dick is enveloped in a warm hand and jerked off until he feels his balls tighten. He shakes with the force of his orgasm. Lucifer is still pounding into him and he can’t pretend he doesn’t like it, even if he’s more sensitive now. He tightened up even more and Lucifer groans above him, before coming too, pushing himself deep inside Sam’s ass.

“Don’t move.”

A kiss on his ass cheek and he stays like that, ass in the air, face in the mattress. He hears rummaging next to the bed and soon feels something entering him. He laughs.

“Bought this for you, I hope you like it.”

The plug is seated and he gets on his knees, testing the weight.

“You want me to wear that ?”

“We’re going to see your brother, you can keep my cum warm for a few hours, can you?”

He bites his lip, and his spent dick jumps at the thought. They freshen up before driving to meet Dean. Sam squirms in his seat, the plug big enough so he can’t forget it. He hopes he doesn’t get hard in public.

The few hours are a torture. He can’t stop thinking of what’s inside of his ass and Lucifer keeps giving him knowing smiles, touching his arm or waist. He has to restrain himself or he would spread his leg on the table, demanding to be fucked. He’s so pent up when they come back that he jumps on Lucifer, assaulting his mouth and removing their clothes before they’re in the bedroom. The couch will do. Hell, Sam would take the floor. The plug is ripped out of him and he doesn’t have the time to complain before Lucifer’s dick is pushing into his loosened channel. He holds onto him, rubbing his own dick between their bellies. They kiss, all tongue and teeth, hungry for each other. The blond elevates his hips with a cushion then fucks him deep and slow, making him go wild.

He cums quickly, spilling on his abs. Lucifer keeps thrusting, telling him how he liked seeing him trying to hide his arousal in front of Dean. He slides out when he comes, painting Sam’s hole in white. He plays with the rim, rubbing it with his release and pushing it back into Sam. He brings two fingers to Sam’s mouth and he takes them eagerly, the digits stroking his tongue. He sucks on them, his hips moving at the same rhythm that Lucifer’s fingers on his tongue.

Then Lucifer bends his legs, his mouth latching on his hole. He gasps, the skin sensitive under the wet tongue. The blond rims him, licking the cum clean. The wet muscle circles the entrance, before he feels a light suction on it.

“Oh.”

He really really likes it when Lucifer does that and he buries his hands in the blond hair. Their eyes lock when Lucifer slides his tongue up to his belly and he watches him lap at the cum splattered on his abs. He opens his mouth, inviting him with a motion of his tongue. Lucifer smiles and kisses him deeply, making him taste his own bitterness.


	3. Day 2 Thigh riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/Thigh riding
> 
> He likes how the angel is making small moans, hoarse and breathless. He likes how he’s riding his thigh like a teenager, knowing he’s going to come in his pants.
> 
> Destiel

They’re watching a horror movie, because Dean likes to show Castiel his favourites. The angel always watches them with rapt attention and proceeds to make references later, throwing small glances at him, eager to hear that he used it right. He’s all proud when he manages to use the right punchline and it makes Dean feel warm. No one should be able to be this cute. Not that Dean thinks Castiel is cute. He is. But Dean won’t admit it to anyone.

“I don’t understand. Why does he go there if everybody told him not to?”

“Because it’s funnier if he gets sliced.”

Castiel frowns. He still has difficulty to understand the logic of movies – of humans really. There’s a scene in a shower, with a naked busty blond woman and he expects Castiel to ask the point of the scene, like always, but he doesn’t say anything. He squirms against him, coughing. Angels don’t cough, so Dean asks him what’s wrong.

There’s something funny with Castiel, it’s that he does things sometimes, in an unexpected and brutal way, leaving Dean confused. But he’s not complaining when the angel kisses him at random moments, because it took them long enough to get there. He tangles his fingers in the soft hair, kissing back. They’re slowly getting to sex. Castiel barely has experience, Dean does but only with women, so both of them are a bit awkward about it. But it feels good, Castiel’s warm body pressed against him. He leaves a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck, settling his hands on his hips. Castiel throws his head back, giving him a better access. He’s sensitive, unused to the contact and able to feel things more deeply. His skin erupts in goosebumps when Dean gently bites his shoulder and he moans, before pressing his lips tight together, closing his eyes.

“No, I want to hear you. Let go.”

His cheeks are flushed. Dean doesn’t need to touch his crotch to see that he’s hard, he feels him making small thrusts in the air. It turns him on to see him so eager and horny. He kisses his temple.

“I want to make you feel good, angel. Wanna see you come.”

Castiel slides against him until he’s sitting on his lap, crotch pressed against Dean’s thigh. He holds him by the hips, his mouth finding the parted lips to bite them. Castiel whines and leans, resting his forehead on his shoulder. He begins a slow motion, rubbing himself through their clothes. It’s hot and Dean raises a hand to Castiel’s chin, making him move back to look at his face. It’s a glorious sight.

“Dean. More.”

Fuck. That voice is going to be the death of him. He moves with him, accentuating the friction between them. They kiss again, and it’s a bit sloppy, because Castiel gets enthusiastic when he’s horny. He likes it. He likes how the angel is making small moans, hoarse and breathless. He likes how he’s riding his thigh like a teenager, knowing he’s going to come in his pants. He likes the weight on his leg and on his shoulders, where Castiel’s hands are getting tighter to steady himself. He’s also hard as a rock, but he doesn’t really care. It’s amazing how the angel distracts him, making him forget his own arousal to focus on giving him pleasure. He’s got billions of orgasms to catch up after all.

He grips his hips harder, encouraging him to ride him faster. Their breathings are getting erratic and he feels his heart beating madly in his ribcage. Castiel tenses and lets out a long whine, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Their movement slows and he peppers the offered neck with small pecks, his hands moving to Castiel’s back. He slumps against Dean, boneless. Dean combs back a few strands of hair that have strayed on his forehead. The two remaining protagonists are declaring their love for each other, after having escaped the killer. It’s not that dissimilar to their life after all.

“Guys, you have to do something, you can’t keep busting the light bulbs!” Sam angrily yells from the other room.


	4. Day 3 - Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/Daddy kink  
>  He hates it when the man asks him to keep his cock warm while he’s working. He also hates that he wants him to call him daddy. And when he says he hates it, he means that it makes him hard and beg for more.  
> Bottom!Lucifer / Top!OMC  
> Warnings : dubious consent, age difference (Lucifer’s age is not said, for me it’s not underage, but you can imagine it is), cockwarming, spanking, name calling, toxic relationship

He’s not sure how he ended up in that situation, really. And he’s not totally sure he likes it. But there’s something embarrassingly warm in his belly and a part of him wants to melt in the man’s arms. He breathes through his nose, throwing his head back and tries not to move too much. He can’t tell how long he has been there, sitting on the man’s dick while he’s on his computer, working on god knows what. Not that Lucifer cares, but he’s beginning to get impatient.

“Stop squirming, Daddy’s working.”

A large and calloused hand slides on his thigh and stops just before his balls. He exhales, dick flexing and eyes closed. The length impaling his guts is hard and thick and he wants to feel it move in him. He hates it when the man asks him to keep his cock warm while he’s working. He also hates that he wants him to call him _daddy_. And when he says he hates it, he means that it makes him hard and beg for more. But it’s embarrassing as hell and he hates himself for liking it. As if he needed to think of his father in these moments. He hates his father. For real this time.

“Fuck me.”

He uses his head on the man’s shoulder to lift his hips and begins to fuck himself on the older man’s lap. He gets a harsh slap on the ass and two steel hands to still his hips.

“Don’t be a brat. Or I won’t let you come.”

He whines and it earns him a second slap. He tries to be good, really, he does. But he makes it so hard, asking him to stay immobile, naked and quiet, when the dick that could be pounding into him is seated in his ass without moving. He clenches around it a few times, trying to grind on the clothed thighs under him. The man stands and he’s sent forwards, barely catching himself with his hands on the table. His ass is emptied and a hand comes to give it a hard spank. He cries out. The man doesn’t stop, making the spanks rain on the pale bottom.

“You’re such an attention whore. Aren’t you lucky that you’ve got me to take care of you?”

He hates his honeyed voice, but he hates more the fact that he’s right. He’s desperate for his attention. When he met him, he has noticed the man looking at him. Like no one had ever did. He is older, confident, and gives him time, telling him how much of a good boy he is. Lucifer knows he’s fucked up, because he doesn’t even like the man, too interested in too young boys, all about weird kinks and too possessive, but he can’t help but craving his touch and praises.

“Please, I need it.”

His ass is burning and he’s sure it’s all red by now. It stings but he arches his back. His hole is empty and he needs something in it, to fill the void.

“Need what, baby boy? Use your words.”

The hand is now caressing the reddened skin, thumb catching on the fluttering rim. Lucifer gasps when the thumb enters him slightly, not enough to feel it but enough to be a real tease.

“Need your cock.”

“Ask nicely.”

He bites his lip, shaking his head. He doesn’t want to. He shouldn’t. But he craves it so bad that he’s ready to say anything to get what he wants. He was more defiant at first, but between the spankings and the cold shoulder, that left him empty and ignored, he learned to beg. His voice is wrecked when he submits.

“Please Daddy, give me your cock.”

“There it is.”

He’s rewarded with a hard dick pummelling his insides and he moans, mouth agape and back arched. The man knows how to make him come, nailing his prostate and murmuring praises in his ear. The arms around him are strong and warm and the voice a delicious poison. He feels taken care of like he never has been and he knows that it’s not a good sign. But he comes without being touched, because the head of the man’s cock rubs just right, just hard enough, and he’s too pent up. The man likes it when he comes like that, made it a point to stop him from rubbing his dick when he was fucking him. Saying that he doesn’t need it, that he can get pleasure from just his ass. Lucifer doesn’t really agree, but if he doesn’t comply, the man will simply give up on him.

When his orgasm fades, he already feels the bitter aftertaste of self-loathing, looking down at his weakness. But the man pets his hair, purring that he’s such a good boy, that he makes his Daddy proud and that he’ll give him everything he needs, and Lucifer is happy to believe him for now.


	5. Day 4 - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/Bondage 
> 
> He’s securely tied by the wrists and the ankles, eagle spread on the bed. There’s even a bit of rope around his chest and thighs, because Lucifer learned a bit of shibari knots a few years ago.
> 
> Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer 
> 
> Orgasm denial

Sam shifts, trying to move his limbs. He can move them a bit, to avoid having them becoming numb, but not much. He’s securely tied by the wrists and the ankles, eagle spread on the bed. There’s even a bit of rope around his chest and thighs, because Lucifer learned a few shibari knots a few years ago. It’s pretty, he has to admit. He feels the rope and the sheets on his skin, both soft and silky. He hears the door opening and his head follows the sound, even if the blindfold hides his lover from his sight. He pictures the messy blond hair, the satisfied smirk and the pale body, plush ass and hard dick. He feels naked skin on his and it makes him moan in anticipation.

“Missed me ? I missed this.” He says, tracing a line on Sam's hard length. “I’m gonna use it, I hope you don’t mind.”

He doesn’t answer, breathing with his mouth, heart already beating faster. Lucifer sinks down on him, wet, warm and tight. Two hours ago, he made him listen as he prepared himself, the slick sounds of his fingers opening him up enough to make Sam hard. He makes it slow. Sam whines and pushes his hips up to speed it up.

“No. Stay still.” Lucifer admonishes him in a firm voice.

He obeys. He tries to at least. Lucifer bottoms out and grinds his hips. It feels good. He wants to take him by the hips and make him bounce on his cock, but he can’t and he can only take what is given to him. Lucifer fucks himself on him, alternating between slow thrusts, grinding and finally, fast and short thrusts. He hears his breath getting laboured, his moans getting hoarse.

“Love that cock, so deep, yes. Fuck, I’m gonna cum! “

Their skins are slapping against each other, and he knows by heart the sight of Lucifer’s powerful thighs when he’s riding him hard like now. He’s a bit disappointed that he can’t see his face, so beautiful when he lets go and take his pleasure, but he concentrates on the feel of the hands on his chest and the sound of his voice. He hears Lucifer’s hand jerking himself off and he wants to bat his hand away and take his place, or better, pin him down on the bed and fuck him good enough to make him come untouched. Sam feels himself throb, his balls drawing up. He tries to stave off the orgasm, wants to stay hard for Lucifer. Thankfully, he clamps down on Sam's cock, shaking, with a strangled cry. He feels wet spurts on his belly. Lucifer stills himself, taking his breath and clenches a last time his ass before letting his dick slide out of him. He’s still on the edge, leaking and twitching, but he knows Lucifer won’t let him come before he has decided to. There’s a mouth on his and he kisses back, slow and gentle.

“Want me to untie you ? “

“Just remove the blindfold.”


	6. Day 4 - Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/Squirting 
> 
> He’ll help her, he does like putting scumbags in their place, but he’s curious and he wants to make the most of this body first. He’s not a saint, he’s the devil after all.
> 
> Female vessel!Lucifer/OMC
> 
> Rape mention, non-con, cunnilingus, squirting, murder, character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was "pee desperation" but I'm not comfortable with that kink, so I took the next best thing.

It’s odd. He got used to Nick’s body. He likes it, it’s comfortable now he can contain him. But it’s an emergency and he has to hide. The petite woman said yes to him and he slid into her body, trying to get a grip on her frail bones and short stature. It’s weird to see the world at that angle. He feels closer to the ground, feels that his shoulders are narrower, the small shoes letting half of the feet out. She has long hair, breads tickling her collarbones and the skirt is a short, revealing her dark thighs. He looks at her hands, that look thin compared to Nick’s.

He was in a hurry and didn’t take the time to take a look at the situation. He knows she was uncomfortable, and he took advantage, promising to get her out of here. But she said yes aloud, and there’s a broad-shouldered man in front of him, with a lecherous smile and hands that grab his hips.

“I knew you wanted it baby, come on, let Buck make you feel good.”

There’s a hand pushing up his skirt and squirming its way between his legs. The contact surprises him and he suddenly thinks that Sam would maybe like it. Or probably not, because using Nick’s body is one thing, but if he comes home to have sex with Sam in the borrowed body of a random girl, the hunter is not gonna be pleased. Well, Lucifer is at least a bit curious. He lets the man parts his thighs and push aside the panties, caressing the labia.

‘What happened ? Who’s that man ? ‘ He asks the woman, nestled in his grace. ‘He stalks me when I go home from work. I’m scared but the police said that there weren’t any proof. He cornered me today, I didn’t know what to do.’

He pushes her deeper into his grace, so she can’t know what’s happening. He’ll help her, he does like putting scumbags in their place, but he’s curious and he wants to make the most of this body first. He’s not a saint, he’s the devil after all. And he’s busy, but he can take five minutes.

The man is licking his neck and pressing his erection against his hip. He’s a bit disgusting. There’s something that Lucifer heard about, he knows Sam likes it. He told him, blushing all the way, whispering about how the women he had done it to had loved it. He smiles and grabs the man by the neck, squeezing. The creep's eyes bulge out.

“Easy there. Want to make me feel good ? Well, we’re gonna do it my way. Get on your knees. And don’t think of displeasing me.”

The man tries to get oxygen and he doesn’t understand – what the fuck, she seemed so naive and fragile, how is she so strong, fuck, I can’t breathe, she’s gonna break my neck, what the hell – he slumps to his knees. Lucifer presses his head against his core, throwing a leg over his shoulder.

“Get to work. I don’t have all day. ”

The man is scared now but he knows better than to disobey, the strong grip on his head and the press of the leg enough of a threat. He licks, wetting the lips, sliding against the slit. His face is mashed into her pussy and he has no way out. Lucifer gasps when the man's tongue slide inside the lips, teasing the entrance. Then it gets to the clit and makes small circles on it. Lucifer groans. Yeah, it’s good. He understands the stories better. He feels himself getting damp and the slide is easier. He rubs himself on the man’s tongue, pleasure tingling in his lower back.

“Suck my clit.”

Time to know if Sam's stories are reliable. The man obliges and fuck, yes, it’s good. He grinds against his face, manhandling the man’s head to get what he wants. He’s getting really wet and damn, it must be great not to need lube all the time.

“Get your tongue in me, that’s the only thing you'll get inside .”

The man’s nose is pressed on his clit and the tongue is delving into him. He feels the muscles spasm, the slick getting everywhere. The stubble of the man is harsh on the tender inside of his thighs and it burns, but it’s good, making it more stimulating. His hips are getting wild and he feels heat coiling in his belly.

“Oh yes, like that.”

His pussy clamps down and his breath stops, pleasure exploding in him. There’s wetness pouring on the man’s face and he feels his muscles contract violently, slick gushing out of him. He leans against the wall, taking his breath. Well, Sam was right. The man tries to move, his face all wet but Lucifer is already snapping his fingers. He’ll never bother her again.

He puts the panties back. He has places to go, but it was a nice experience.


	7. Day 6 - Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6/Breeding
> 
> Making nephilims isn’t that hard after all. It didn’t even take him much to change Sam’s body enough so he could bear angelic offspring. The human is strong, made for him and will birth powerful nephilims. He could have picked any human, of course, but he wants that one. 
> 
> Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam
> 
> Dubious consent (Sam wants it but is ashamed, so he says no at first)

He slides a possessive hand on the damp skin of Sam’s back. The human moans and pushes his back into the palm of his hand, shaking and feverish. His strokes his hair, murmuring praises in his ear. Heaven is barely keeping it together, with only a dozen of angels left and he’s the one who will bring a solution. Making nephilims isn’t that hard after all. It didn’t even take him much to change Sam’s body enough so he could bear angelic offspring. The human is strong, made for him and will birth powerful nephilims. He could have picked any human, of course, but he wants that one.

He doesn’t get tired of caressing his skin, the sides soft under his hand. He’s pounding into him from behind, his hips colliding with Sam's plush ass with a sharp sound. Sam is moaning, fisting the sheets and begging him to stop. He always does at the beginning. Then he stops fighting himself and lets pleasure take over. But today is special and they both know it. Lucifer wraps a hand around his middle and strokes his still flat belly.

“Don’t…please stop.” Sam sobs, fighting the pleasure he feels.

“How could I do that when you’re taking me in so nicely?”

When he met the human face to face for the first time, he was ecstatic. He was exactly was he needed and more. Sam didn’t agree at first, still focused on duty, on his idea of good and bad, and scared of the devil. But he felt it. The desire beneath the tough façade. The loneliness. He fought Lucifer as much as he could, trying to bury his needs and to be a good son, brother or whatever he thought was the right thing to do. Lucifer showed him another way, promising him to never leave him and to give him whatever he needed.

Sam didn’t know what he needed. But when Lucifer took him the first time, he understood. He didn’t accept it, but he understood. He is still ashamed of how well their bodies fit together. How sensitive he is, vulnerable to Lucifer’s touch, hungry for him. It scares him. But he can’t deny he needs it. And Lucifer found that he needed the human too. He was stuck in that Heaven business, trying to get his place back, both desperate and reluctant to go back. Then Sam was here. And he got attached. He has no idea where it came from. He had never thought of that, the idea of children doesn’t seem appealing to him. He didn’t care about that. But the thought of Sam carrying his children? It made him hungry for something new. And he knew it would matter a lot in the angels’ eyes.

He presses his chest to Sam's back, putting his weight on him. The human whines, overwhelmed. He knows what’s going on, because Lucifer already told him, and he struggles.

“Don’t pretend Sam. You don’t need to play the perfect hero here. I know what you need.”

There’s a loud moan when he hits the right spot and he does it again, the human a whining mess under him. His grace is pulsing, hugging Sam’s soul and tickling his skin.

“Screw you !” He manages to articulate. “I’m not your bitch.”

“You misunderstand me. You belong to me, but I’ll take care of you. I’ll keep you full, swollen with my nephilims and I promise, you’re gonna love it. Everyone in Heaven will bow to you.”

The human’s skin is flushed and Lucifer can see his mind getting all over the place. It’s a bit much for a human, but he’s sure Sam is strong enough to handle it. He kisses him, stroking his ass.

“You’re gonna save Heaven, Sam. And you’re gonna be so beautiful all round and heavy. You don’t need to worry about anything. Just let yourself feel the pleasure.”

Sam is losing it, the pressure on his prostate maddening and the feeling of Lucifer’s body against him making him feel warm and safe. He tries to tell himself that it’s the devil, that he didn’t even agree to this, but he can’t help but feeling good, like he’s in the right place. He’s been taught to be careful, to resist temptation and to stay away from supernatural creatures. But Lucifer feels so right that he just wants to melt into him and let go. He’s glad his father is dead, because he can’t imagine his face if he could see this. His younger son, spreading his legs and waiting to be bred by Satan. John would die of shame. Dean isn’t happy about it, but does he have the right to say something ? He’s got his own angel after all.

He’s tired of fighting himself, tired of feeling he doesn’t belong. Is it so bad to let Lucifer give him what he needs ? Sure he’s the devil, but what does it even mean? He never hurt him. He has only ever felt pleasure with him. And if he hadn’t been told to hate him, he knows he would have accepted him right away.

“I want everyone to know who you belong to. They’ll all see you and know who did that to you. They’re not allowed to touch you. You’re mine.”

He can picture it. Imagine the soft swell of Sam's belly, the hardness of his middle while Lucifer would let his hands roam on it. Making him bounce on his cock while he’s cradling his bump. The awe in the angels’ eyes when nephilims will fill the ranks of Heaven, powerful and numerous.

“Would watch you push it out, helping you with my hands. And when you’re done with it, I’d put another in you. I won’t let you die, Sam. ”

“Fuck, Lucifer, yes, fuck me full.”

Sam is fucking back now, his hair swinging, damp and tangled. He likes the sound of that. He hates it when Sam rejects him, denying himself in the process. He’s not lying. He loves Sam. He wants to take care of him, to give him everything he deserves. It’s always a beautiful sight when Sam relaxes and lets Lucifer pleasure him.

“You gonna let me breed you Sam ? Gonna let me knock you up ? “

Sam groans and Lucifers feels his soul opening up, letting go of his self-imposed limits. The human is ready. He just has to reassure him, to make him understand that he’s precious, unique and loved. That he didn’t take him to use him and throw him away.

“Yes.”

There’s a flash of raw power, and he feels his wings spread, his eyes going red. He holds Sam tight and rams himself in the tight channel, hitting Sam’s sweet spot as hard as he can. The human is clinging to him, voice wrecked and mouth agape. He wraps a hand around his dick, because he knows the human likes it. There’s a spasm, then another and Sam is coming, sobbing and burying his face in his shoulder. He keeps the rhythm, waiting for his vessel to come too. It’s still weird for him to have a body and he doesn’t always understand how it works. But it allows him to do that, so he’s grateful. Sam is pliant and relaxed in his arms and he basks in the feeling. When he comes, he stays deep in Sam. A flicker of grace is enough to ensure he stays hard, keeping the human full and plugged. He strokes his hair.

“So sweet. My precious vessel.”

He already feels a new angelic being and he presses a hand to Sam’s belly. It won’t be long. Then they can do it again. And again.


	8. Day 7 - Pain play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/Pain play
> 
> He knows how it looks. He hides the bruises and the rope burns, caressing them throughout his clothes. But the truth is that he loves them. And sometimes, he would like to let them show.
> 
> Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam 
> 
> belting

It’s hard to hide it sometimes. He has one colleague who’s suspicious, who asked him if everything was alright between him and his boyfriend. She saw the marks on his forearms, when it was hot and he hadn’t been careful enough. He knows how it looks. He hides the bruises and the rope burns, caressing them throughout his clothes. But the truth is that he loves them. And sometimes, he would like to let them show. There are some hickeys from times to times, that Lucifer lets too high on his neck and that makes Dean’s eyes narrow and causes Charlie to wink at him. He wears the marks proudly, a reminder of his lover’s passion. But he understands that it can freak out people. If he saw the same marks on someone else, he too would wonder if the person was suffering from domestic abuse. So he keeps long sleeves even when it’s hot and he’s careful when he changes clothes near people.

It’s late, and he checks his phone. Lucifer promised to pick him up and he can’t wait. They haven’t seen each other for two weeks, and the marks are fading. He almost calls him but a few knocks on the door stop him. Finally. Blond hair peek out from behind the door.

“You done Sam ?”

“Yeah, coming right now.”

“Aren’t you two cute. Makes me want to puke.” Meg says behind her desk. They make faces at each other and she waves at them when they leave.

Sam is jiggling his leg in the car and Lucifer smirks, putting his hand on Sam’s knee. They kiss all the way from the front door to the bedroom, and Sam climbs on the bed, removing his shirt.

“Get naked.”

He obeys, slowing down, giving a good show to Lucifer who is standing at the end of the bed. He’s already leaking, anticipating the next move. He squirms on the sheets.

“On your knees.”

He faces the wall. He hears the sound of a buckle belt and he whines. That’s a sound he likes. The bed dips under Lucifer’s weight and the belt is placed next to him. Hands are roaming his body, making the nipples perk up and his ass flex. His cock is purposefully ignored. Lucifer kisses his nape and presses his back to his chest. He’s still clothed and it turns Sam on. He rubs his ass against his lover’s crotch, impatient. The blond sucks on his shoulder, then on his neck, then his shoulder again. He moans at the feeling, picturing the vivid purple-red bruises he’s going to be sporting. A small push between his shoulders and he gets on all four.

Two skilled fingers come to lube his hole and he clenches around them. He insists on his most sensitive spot, making Sam tremble from want. Lucifer is composed, he could be doing any task, business-like, all precision and effectiveness. Sam is coming undone.

“Please please please.”

A hand softly strokes his nape.

“Please what?”

He learned to beg, unashamed, for what he wants. There’s no need to be shy with Lucifer. They both like the same things and they discovered a lot of kinks together.

“Mark me. With your belt.”

He knows Lucifer’s smile is widening. The hand pets his hair and the weight shifts on the mattress. There’s a soft click when he loops the belt around his hand, from the buckle. The leather is gently placed on his back, stroking the skin. They don’t do it often, because it’s brutal and also because they like to keep as a treat when they haven’t seen each other in a while.

The first lash cracks on his skin and he cries out. It stings. He always begins on his ass, to work his way up to his back, avoiding the kidney area. They’re not looking to damage him. The next lashes follow, and his ass burns. Lucifer pauses, caressing the heated cheeks and kissing his shoulder.

“More.” He pleads.

The room is filled with the of the leather hitting his body and his cries. His eyes are tearing up and he’s hiccupping, overwhelmed by the pleasant pain fogging his brain. Lucifer is hitting harder, leaving red trails on his back. He praises Sam ‘Good boy, taking it so well, look at that red ass, you’re gonna feel it tomorrow whenever you sit’ and kisses him, pausing sometimes to see if Sam is okay. There’s a last stroke, hard and blunt, and Sam is pushed on his back, Lucifer settling between his spread legs. It burns, his back on the sheets, the cock in his ass, and he sobs, holding the heavy body on him.

“Yes, yes, oh please, so good, harder.”

Lucifer can only oblige and he fucks him into the mattress, harsh thrusts pushing his back into the sheets, making the burns rub against the fabric. His shoulder stings and he realizes that Lucifer is biting him. He laughs and moans at the same time, trying to push his hips back. It doesn’t last long because they’re both impatient. Lucifer comes deep inside of him and he enjoys the feeling of his lover shaking above him. The blond takes deep breathes and slides out to take Sam’s dick in his mouth. His hands knead his still burning ass. His orgasm hits hard and his whole body shudders. They cuddle, Lucifer counting the marks he left on Sam’s skin. There’s a big bruise to come on his hip and he knows he’s going to have fun poking at it in public, to make Sam squirm and try to hide his arousal.


	9. Day 8 - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/Somnophilia
> 
> He already bottomed out when he sees that Lucifer is asleep. He strokes his cheek, calling his name softly, but he’s out like a light. 
> 
> Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer

They’re stumbling in their bedroom, giggling and tripping over their own feet. It was a great party. They drank too much, especially Lucifer. The taxi driver looked at them severely, warning them not to throw up and not to fuck in the backseat. They did neither, but they sure kissed a lot and well, maybe a hand wandered here and there. They’re both horny, even if they’re dead tired.

Lucifer falls on the bed and pulls Sam along, gripping his shirt. He lies on his back and wraps his legs around Sam's thighs, kissing him deeply.

“Come on, get in me.”

“Lube.” He pants, making Lucifer groan.

“’m gonna fall asleep here. “

He laughs and retrieves some lube in the nightstand. Lucifer moans when he presses two wet fingers in him, a bit forcefully, because he’s not in a state where he can be precise and delicate. His lover doesn’t mind, making himself comfortable. He finally sinks into the warm hole and marvels at the sensation. It’s tight but soft and it’s blowing his drunk mind. He already bottomed out when he sees that Lucifer is asleep. He strokes his cheek, calling his name softly, but he’s out like a light. Sam's brain is foggy but his cock is sending pleasant sparks of pleasure in his spine, so he begins to thrust gently. There’s a part of him that tells him he shouldn’t do that but it’s quickly pushed away. Lucifer’s body is pliant under him and he can’t deny that it turns him on. He sinks into the relaxed hole, kissing Lucifer’s sleeping face. He’s careful not to crush him, but his thrusts are getting rougher. He noticed that his boyfriend's dick is getting soft, swinging with the movement. It’s cute and he bites his lip, wrapping himself around him. He cums hard, despite the alcohol still strong in his veins.

They wake up with a hangover of course. Lucifer is looking at him, a little smirk on his tired face.

“Someone had fun last night ? “

He blushes. But Lucifer presses himself against him.

“Was it good ? “

“Yeah.”

“Tell me about it. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know which one is your favourite ! Mine is clearly not this one, I can tell you.   
> There's a new fic brewing, and I think it's gonna be a Destiel.


	10. Day 9 - Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/Humiliation (public)
> 
> The other demons are watching him, impatient to humiliate him further. She likes to parade him around, showing to everyone how obedient he his. He can’t say no to her. And honestly, he kinda likes it too. 
> 
> Castiel/Meg & demons
> 
> Non con, mindbreak, cockcage, cunilingus, anal sex, orgasm denial

“Don’t worry, he likes it. It’s all he’s good for anyway.”

Castiel looks up at Meg, who’s sitting cross-legged on her throne-like chair. She’s so pretty, yet so cruel sometimes. He’s naked, on all four on the cold hard floor. The collar engraved in enochian bind his power, making him basically human. There are already three demons who have used him. His hole is gaping wide and leaking cum. The other demons are watching him, impatient to humiliate him further. She likes to parade him around, showing everyone how obedient he his. He can’t say no to her. And honestly, he kinda likes it too. The shame turns into arousal and it makes him crave more. Or maybe he convinced himself of that after a while. Because he fought at first.

“Come here, pet.”

He obeys, crawling to her because he doesn’t have to force to get on his legs. She hitches her skirt up, revealing her already glistening pussy. She doesn’t wear underwear because it’s so much easier to use him that way. The steel of the cage encasing his cock is hard on his thighs. He hasn’t had an orgasm for days. She milked him two days ago, ruining his orgasm while she made him suck on Alastair’s cock. He’s so pent up that it hurts, his dick fighting the cage, trying to get hard without success. He would be ashamed if he wasn’t so needy. Desire clouds his mind and he wants to be good, to earn his orgasm.

He knows what he has to do and gets to work. He doesn’t hesitate anymore. She won and he’s hers now. And he learned to like it. His tongue circles her clit, the nub hard between his lips. She likes him to suck hard on it so that’s what he does. Her hand is tangled in his hair, keeping him in place.

“Who would have guessed you would be so good at that, Clarence?” She purrs.

The demons around them snicker. She motions to them and he feels hands on his hips, before a thick cock is plunged into him. They’re always rough with him, ramming into his battered hole without restraint. They like to make it hurt, because it makes him tighten around them. And because they like to see him try not to like it. He feels his prostate being thoroughly stimulated but it’s not enough to make him come, and she changed his cage for a smaller one. She’s rubbing against his face then she pushes him. The demon behind him slides out and let Meg ride him. Castiel leans and keep licking where they’re joined, his face smashed between the two of them.

“Your toy is so well-trained !” The demon says and Castiel feels the embarrassment redden his face.

She makes him clean her pussy once the demon has come in her. He licks at the semen left there, still aroused. That’s all he’s good for now. He wonders if she’s ever gonna let him have a real orgasm.


	11. Day 10 - Breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/Breath play
> 
> I wonder which is stronger. The need to come or the need to breathe ? Humans are animals, the instinct is to breed, even if it means death. What do you think ? I met some humans who were certainly wired that way, but I’m not sure for the others.
> 
> Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer
> 
> Choking, mention of overstimulation

Lucifer hates humans. So he keeps saying. But he’s fascinated by their bodies, that complex machine, so well-thought and yet so weak. He likes to test it, to push the limits. Sam made him discover sex and he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. But what makes him going is the way Sam's body reacts when they’re together. The blood pulsing, making its way to his genitals, the lungs working harder to pump oxygen, the nerves alight with pleasure, and oh the brain, rendered useless by all the information.

Today he’s riding him in the bed, as it is his favourite position. He uses his supernatural strength to push Sam on the bed and pin him down until he sinks down on his length, to still his hips and make him wait, or to squeeze his wrists above his head. Sam is babbling, begging and saying his name. He goes slow, because it makes Sam wild with desire. Humans are driven by their instincts. And Sam has a strong libido.

“What would you give to come ? “

“Anything.”

He’s trying to push his hips up to fuck him, but Lucifer is sitting on him, unyielding and cruel.

“Please. “

He hasn’t touched Sam's cock during a long time before letting him inside. He watched it twitch and leak. Such a weird organ when you think about it. So fragile. He makes experiments sometimes. Last time, he wanted to know how long Sam could withstand having his dick jerked off. So he kept rubbing it, and didn’t stop when he came. He whined a lot, but he came a second time. He begged him to stop but Lucifer is nothing but thorough in his tests, so he helped him with some prostate stimulation. They got to four orgasms before Sam lashed out and asked him to stop for real.

He feels Sam in him, the head of his cock rubbing his walls, finding the prostate. His own cock – his vessel's actually, he doesn’t feel like it’s totally his body, even if Nick is long gone – is leaking, jerking with the motion. It’s good. He can enjoy it. Not as much as humans he guesses. Or maybe he’s just not made for that, because Gabriel seems to like it just fine.

He wraps a hand around Sam's throat and squeezes. The response is immediate. Muscles locking, cock getting harder and bigger, pupils dilated, heart beating faster, hands coming to his throat, words trying to get past his lips but without result.

“I wonder which is stronger. The need to come or the need to breathe ? Humans are animals, the instinct is to breed, even if it means death. What do you think ? I met some humans who were certainly wired that way, but I’m not sure for the others. Wanna bet for you ? If you die, I’ll bring you back anyway. “

He knows Sam. Intimately, since he has been inside him. His grace fused with his soul, and a part of it never left. He admits it’s better when they’re apart, because he can enjoy him in a different way. But sometimes, he regrets the feeling. Sam's mind is not a mystery to him. He can even understand him before he himself does. Right now, Sam feels fear first, but also curiosity and arousal. He trusts Lucifer, knows that he can indeed resurrect him. He wants to know too, if he can come like that.

The airway is not completely blocked. That could trigger a heart attack and that’s not what he wants. He presses carefully, to reduce the flow of air, making it harder to breathe but not impossible. Not if he stops rocking his hips, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t still himself, the desire too strong, the situation making him loose his mind. His hands go to Lucifer’s hips, gripping tightly. Lucifer lets him buck his hips as much as he wants under him, his hand steel-like on his neck.

The orgasm is violent. He passes out. He doesn’t die though. He wakes up to Lucifer stroking his hair, lying on his side, pressed against him.

“You came first.”

“Curiosity satisfied ?” His voice is hoarse and he still an feel the phantom touch of Lucifer’s hand on his throat.

“There’s so much to try.”


	12. Day 11 - Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/Degradation 
> 
> Dean quickly gets it. He does it on purpose. Stepping out of the shower naked, letting Castiel catch him jerking off in broad daylight, making jokes about Castiel’s sexuality. He didn’t confirm he was gay, but he didn’t deny it either. What for? Dean isn’t that dumb. 
> 
> Top!Dean/Bottom!Castiel
> 
> Name calling, toxic relationship

He had known that Dean would be a handful on the first day. Castiel was excited to go to college, to discover the huge campus, the different teachers and the dorm life. He had never shared a room before, but it was a new experience and he was ready to try. When his roommate stepped inside, he told himself it would be harder than he had thought. Dean is handsome. Like, very very good-looking, with a devastating smile and a body to die for. And he’s the jock kind, the dirty jokes and rude attitude kind. Unlike Castiel, who has always been classified as a nerd. A cute one, according to some, but still a nerd.

He tried not to look. But Dean is unashamed and often walks around naked. He talks about his hook-ups with different women, doesn’t hide his porn magazines (busty Asian beauties, can the man get any more cliché ?) and asks intrusive questions about Castiel. He’s not really a good guy if he has to be honest. He doesn’t try to be mean, but he clearly hasn’t been educated in an open-minded environment. His jokes on gay guys make Castiel wants to disappear, the way he talks about women is frankly embarrassing.

But he can’t help but being attracted to him. Dean doesn’t try to hide the sounds when he jerks off. Castiel tries not to follow him. Not to picture Dean fucking him. There’s no use. Dean quickly gets it. He does it on purpose. Stepping out of the shower naked, letting Castiel catch him jerking off in broad daylight, making jokes about Castiel’s sexuality. He didn’t confirm he was gay, but he didn’t deny it either. What for? Dean isn’t that dumb. 

He comes home one day and Dean is watching porn, sound loud on the speakers. He freezes and tries to make himself discreet. But Dean looks at him and smiles.

“Come here.”

He does, and he can’t not look at the computer screen, when a tiny girl is getting railed by two muscular guys.

“Bet you’d want to take her place.”

His hand hasn’t stopped, stroking his hard length. Castiel doesn’t know what to answer. Yes, he’d like to be fucked by Dean. But he knows it’s a bad idea.

“Come on, Cas, blow me.”

His eyes are intense and Castiel really shouldn’t do that, but he gets on his knees and take him in his mouth. Dean isn’t gentle by any means. He pulls Castiel’s hair, buck his hips, making him choke. He comes in his throat without a warning and pats him on the cheek before getting up, zipping his pants back.

“Thanks buddy.”

Castiel blinks, still on his knees. The cum is bitter on his tongue and it matches the heavy weight in his gut.

From that moment, Dean asks him for more. And Castiel doesn’t say no. He lets himself be pushed on the bed, or bent over the couch. He gets used to suck him on a regular basis. He complies when Dean tells him to stay ready for him all the time, lubing his ass and waiting for him to return. Sometimes he comes back and has already fucked some girl, so he goes to sleep and Castiel stays on his bed, ass open and wet, frustrated. He doesn’t care about Castiel’s pleasure. He uses him like a living cocksleeve, warm and available, as soon as he can’t find a girl to fuck. Or if he doesn’t want to move to look for a hook-up.

Castiel moans and writhes underneath him, letting himself be used. He tries to be silent, because Dean doesn’t like to hear his voice, too masculine. But it’s hard, because he’s weak for a good pounding and Dean hits all the right spots, even if he’ not looking for them.

“Such a slut. Fuck, you’re not happy if you don’t have a cock in your needy hole, huh?”

In his dreams, Dean is kind and gentle. He doesn’t call him names and doesn’t ignore his being a man. He hugs him warmly and kisses his lips. But in reality, all Castiel gets is harsh hands on his hips and a slap on the butt when Dean’s finished. A thank you sometimes.

“Could get used to having a bitch like you. Always hungry for dick. Sluts like you were made to be fucked.”

He never asks if he’s too rough. He never pays attention to him anyway. He never takes him face to face. It’s humiliating and yet, he can’t make himself stop it. He keeps hoping for something that will never come.

“You should be grateful I’m taking care of that sloppy cunt.”

Cum is dripping down his thighs. He didn’t come, his dick trapped when Dean mounted him flat on his belly, the friction not enough to get him off. There are tears on his cheeks, not that Dean would have noticed. He’s just a fucktoy to him.


	13. Day 12 - Service kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/Service kink
> 
> He found something he had never thought about. He understood than he was mistaken. That angels had been made to serve humans. And he’s happy to serve this one in particular. 
> 
> Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean

Castiel once said that he didn’t serve humanity and certainly not Dean. Oh how that changed. He learned so much about humanity. And about Dean ? Dean too. He found something he had never thought about. He understood than he was mistaken. That angels had been made to serve humans. And he’s happy to serve this one in particular.

Dean had been embarrassed at first, when Castiel began to make it more obvious. But he likes it. He likes to take care of him, that man who never thinks about himself first. Who always looks out for everyone but forgets about his own needs. Castiel gives it back to him. He learns to hunt, to drive, and he learns to cook, to make everything humans have to do in general. He loves baking. Especially pies, for an obvious reason. Then Castiel understood that Dean was embarrassed because he liked it too much. He should have noticed before, the smell of arousal thick in the air. But Dean also likes sex. So what’s wrong about it ?

“Let me.”

Dean bites back a protest, and turns away, cheeks a bit flushed. Castiel unbuttons his shirt, slowly, taking his time. He enjoys the proximity, and he can feel Dean's soul vibrate with want. It’s an overwhelming feeling and he’s proud to be the one that provokes it. He removed the cloth, pulling on the sleeves. Then he slides his hands over the bare skin, Dean holds his arms up, and his eyes are getting darker.

“Cas. You tease. “

“Shh. Let me do my job.”

The belt is next and Dean is pressing his lips tight together, while Castiel watches his face with attention. He’s hard and the pants are bulging in an obvious way. His pupils are dilated, his heart is beating fast, blood pumping in his veins, hormones are flowing in his brain. Castiel is fascinated by the extraordinary machine that makes a human being. He pulls the pants down, kneeling. Dean helps him and soon the underwear follows. His dick is standing red and proud. Castiel presses a chaste kiss on the head.

He makes sure the water is at the right temperature before making Dean step in the shower. He watches the water on the tanned skin, the muscles strong and rolling under it. He takes the soap and his hands glide across Dean's body. He pays attention to every patch of skin, making Dean moan and gasp when he reaches sensitive parts. He doesn’t make a move to stop him, like he did before. They both enjoy these moments, basking in the presence of each other, Castiel reverting back to his first purpose taking care of humans. He’s pretty sure God didn’t mean it that way, but he didn’t say the contrary, so he guesses he can interpret the order like he wants.

Dean is all hard muscle and scars, and he worships every single of them. He massages the tense muscles, removed the pain with his power. He proposed to take the scars away but Dean refused, because he needs to see what happened to him. His scars are his story, and are a part of him. He mourns the ones that were erased when he got back to life.

Hot water rinses the soap away and Castiel gets to his knees, eyes still locked with Dean’s. He’s already panting, knowing what Castiel intends to do. His hands stroke his hair, caress the nape and the cheeks.

“Cas.” He whispers.

He takes him in his mouth. He became good at it. He can do impossible things, as he doesn’t need to breathe and isn’t bothered by a gag reflex. He used to look down on the vessels, feeling constricted in their bodies. Now he’s grateful, because he gets to touch Dean in that way. His tongue slides on the shaft, and he sucks hard, making Dean buck his hips.

“Oh fuck, yes, so good. “

He knows his body by heart now. How he likes his balls to be fondled, how he likes to be sucked on hard on the head and how he likes being fingered at the same time. He was ashamed at first. Castiel never understood that, but humans have many weird beliefs. He keeps lube in the shower. He pushes two fingers in the tight hole, and makes him moan harder when he finds the prostate.

“Cas, please.”

He doesn’t like to say what he wants. Castiel doesn’t make him. He knows. He gets up, turns Dean around and kisses his neck, his shoulders, caresses his sides, before lining up his own dick with his entrance. He pushes slowly, taking the time for both of them to feel it. His mouth is still on Dean’s shoulder and he whispers praises in enochian. That never fails to make Dean horny.

“Harder.”

He can only oblige. He holds him by the hips, his grip strong enough to keep him upright. His thrusts are brutal in the end, but he knows Dean likes it, because soft and slow sex makes him panic. A life of hardship and danger made him distrustful and he likes the familiarity of roughness. Castiel tried gentle and romantic sex once. Dean cried. But he was so embarrassed that he hadn’t want to do it again. Castiel felt that his soul needs it, but he doesn’t push. They will get to it one day.

He squeezes Dean’s dick with a hand, jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts. There are few things he likes better than that feeling. Dean shaking with pleasure, orgasm making his knees weak and his soul open, relaxed and calm. He holds him against his chest while he’s taking his breath. He slides out and rinses him a last time. A wave of power makes his erection flag, because it’s about Dean and he doesn’t really care about orgasms for himself. The feeling of Dean’s are enough, resonating with his grace. That’s what makes him high.

He wraps Dean in a big towel and gently dries him off, limb by limb. He stays a while like that after, kneeling on the floor, his head resting on Dean’s thigh, while a hand strokes his hair.

“Thank you.” He says. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”


	14. Day 13 - Blood play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13/Blood play
> 
> They like to praise Satan, wants to ask him eternal youth or something like that. He doesn’t really know and he doesn’t care. He’s here to have fun. He doesn’t even believe in such things. But there’s something in the atmosphere that appeals to him.
> 
> Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam
> 
> Knife play, murder, blood as lube

They’re all chanting. Black robes, candles, pentagrams, animal bones… It’s not the first time Sam finds such fanatics. They like to praise Satan, wants to ask him eternal youth or something like that. He doesn’t really know and he doesn’t care. He’s here to have fun. He doesn’t even believe in such things. But there’s something in the atmosphere that appeals to him. The underground feeling, forbidden and mysterious thrill. People are scared when they think about Satan worshippers. And sometimes they’re right to be, because some sects take the sacrifice thing to the letter. This one is quite tame, they don’t even kill animals. They buy the parts already prepared.

It’s a bit ridiculous honestly. Maybe he’s getting too old for this. They all make a cut on their forearm, letting blood drip on the drawn circle, raising their hands towards the small altar at the centre. He’s getting bored under his hood and his attention drifts somewhere else. Maybe he should try to patch up things with his father. But the mere thought of John makes him angry. What is he going to eat tonight? Yep, he’s bored, its time to find a new hobby.

“Well, well, well, look at the bunch of you. It’s been some time since I haven’t had any fun.”

There’s a man sitting on the altar. Blond, blue eyes, actually looking quite ordinary, except for the dark gleam in his eyes. He locks eyes with Sam and he shivers, because damn, he has never been looked at like that.

“Yeah, you’re exactly what I was looking for.”

None of them makes a move, too stunned by the fact that the man appeared from nowhere. He’s rolling his eyes, advancing towards Sam.

“It’s never the smart ones. But you’re different, aren’t you?”

“You’re Satan.”

“Oh Sam, it’s Lucifer for you.”

That makes him tick. How the hell does he know his name? There’s a member of the sect who steps forwards, eyes shining in awe and begins to chant praises. Lucifer frowns with an irritated look and take Sam’s knife to plunge it into the man’s throat. Blood sprays and he gurgles, hands on his neck as if he wanted to stop the blood spilling from his body. He quickly drops on the floor, eyes wide and open mouth.

Sam hears the shouts and the agitation around him, but there’s a weird calmness filling him and he watches the man die with fascination. When he finally looks up at the man – well he has Satan in front of him, he should definitely be more afraid – there are red eyes looking back at him.

“I waited for someone like you for some time you know. I came to claim you properly.”

He has no idea what that means but he only blinks, frozen by the sheer presence of the fallen archangel. He sees what is happening, on the corner of his eyes. The others are also dying, clutching at their throat, choking on nothing, coughing blood and slumping on the floor. Sam doesn’t move. Lucifer cups his cheek and he closes his eyes, feeling a mouth bite his neck then kisses him on the lips. He shudders, overwhelmed, because it’s familiar. He doesn’t know how but the feeling is an echo of something he knows, something he has waited for and he wants to lose himself in it.

A hand grips his arm, where he cut himself and he winces. Lucifer chuckles, drags two fingers on the cut and make him suck on them. The metallic taste is strong on his taste buds. Lucifer snaps his fingers and Sam is naked in his arms. He’s pulled onto the altar, and the devil makes him lie on it, spreading his legs. He still has the knife in hand and Sam sucks in a breath when the cold blade presses on his chest.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. Well, not too much.”

The blade bites his skin, drawing red lines. It’s painful but he’s right, it’s doesn’t hurt that much. He makes circles and broken lines, then stops, admiring his work.

“What does it mean?”

“It’s my name, in my language.”

It shouldn’t make him happy. He shouldn’t help him to have an easier access to his entrance, spreading his legs and canting his hips up. He should be appalled at the use of blood to lube the way, concerned about the whole thing but he just throws his head back, biting his lips at the burn of Lucifer’s dick entering him. The hands on his hips are gentle, despite the roughness of the thrusts. He cries out when a tongue drags against the cuts, making them sting. But he moans in pleasure when the slide gets easier and it begins to feel good.

“You’re mine Sam.”

And it sounds like an evidence. He comes hard, spasming around Lucifer. He takes a time to get a grip on himself, breathing hard, body still alight with pleasure and pain. There are red handprints all over him and his thighs are splattered in white. His eyes slide over the corpses around them then comes back to Lucifer’s red eyes. He stretches a hand to his face, pulling him in a bruising kiss. He feels like he has finally found his purpose.


	15. Day 14 - Power play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14/Power play
> 
> He follows her instructions, turning his mind off. He doesn’t have to take decisions when they’re doing this. She takes the responsibility for him. If someone had told him he would willingly submit to someone in such an intimate way, he would have laughed. 
> 
> top!Kelly/Bottom!Lucifer 
> 
> Clothed female naked male, dom/sub, pegging, cunnilingus, cum eating

Lucifer steps out of the elevator, crosses the hall and leaves the building. Another day of success. He felt the eyes on him, like everyday, from his employees and collaborators. Half of them hate him. He scares the other half. He’s used to it, ad he likes it. He feels confident in his job because he’s the best and everybody knows that. He knows he has quite a temper sometimes, that he can be harsh and cold, demanding. But he needs results. He drives home, feeling relaxed. He did good today. The more he gets close to his home, the more he feels the anticipation. He knows what’s waiting for him. And he can’t wait.

When he opens the door, there’s no light on. He’s alone and he quickly takes a shower, wiping himself and walking out naked. He doesn’t need clothes here. He doesn’t need to be the scary CEO who wears his suit like an armour. He can let go. Thanks to her. He met Kelly a few years ago. She’s not like him. She’s kind, attentive, always smiling, gentle and sweet, she likes people. He hasn’t been nice to her at first. But she got past his walls and managed to touch him in a way he would never have imagined.

When she comes home and she smiles at him, beaming. She takes in his naked state. That’s his signal. The one that says he wants to play. She pats his ass when she kisses him. He takes her jacket off and put her bag aside. She sits on the couch and he massages her shoulders.

“Hmm, yes, that’s nice. Just like that. A bit more on the left.”

He follows her instructions, turning his mind off. He doesn’t have to take decisions when they’re doing this. She takes the responsibility for him. If someone had told him he would willingly submit to someone in such an intimate way, he would have laughed. Now he’s grateful. It keeps him balanced, and it allows him to let some steam out.

“Go take some wine, darling.”

He goes to the kitchen and finds the bottle where they keep them, and he smiles when he sees that she bought his favourite brand. They drink in silence, while he sits with his legs on her lap. She strokes her hair and neck, giving him warming looks. She spreads on the armrest, removing his legs.

“Get on all fours.”

He faces away, giving her access to his body without being able to see what’s coming. Soft hands travel down his spine, trace his rim and take a hold of his balls. She massages them a bit then gives one stroke to his dick before putting her mouth on him. He whimpers, pressing his face in the couch. Her tongue circles his entrance, making him shiver. He had never let anyone touch his ass before her. Not even with other men. It was too vulnerable of an act for him and it took time until he accepted that it wasn’t a bad thing. He lets her see all his weaknesses, his vulnerabilities. His soft parts, literally and figuratively. She never takes advantage, she just guides him in a submissive state of mind, until he lets go.

“Good boy.” She whispers. “On your back.”

She leaves and comes back with a strap-on. His hole flutters. So they’re playing that way today. Sometimes she fucks herself on his cock, drawing it until he’s wild with desire, balls ready to burst. Sometimes she takes him, making him cry on her cock. Cold lube is pressed at his entrance and he lets her spread his walls, stretching him. He enjoys the feeling, closing his eyes.

He feels the plastic push into him and his breath catches, the first intrusion always intense. His muscles clench, but he learned to relax to let her in. His legs close around her waist and she kisses him hungrily.

“Deep and slow today, angel.”

She presses her forehead to his, keeping the eye contact.

“’s good.” He moans.

She knows exactly how to pleasure him. She knew before him. She presses deep and he feels so full, so stretched that he sinks his face in her shoulder, shaking.

“That’s it, let go.”

The drag of the dildo is heaven and she’s soft and warm around him. He clings to her, hands tightening on her back. She doesn’t falter, keeping a steady rhythm. The pressure on his prostate is delicious, making him moan against her neck. It’s still a weird feeling, to be open like that. He whines, pleasure building in his belly. She kisses his head.

“You want to cum?”

He doesn’t have to answer. She presses him down on the couch by the shoulders and takes his dick in hand. It doesn’t take him long to finish. He learned not to be embarrassed at that, not in these moments. He’s always been competitive, strict with himself and always pushing his limits. But there’s none of that in that space.

She lets him some time to recover then she settles on the couch, removing the strap-on to reveal her glistening pussy. He buries his face in it and savours the feeling of it. He licks and sucks slowly, attentive to her instructions. He’s in La la land, both completely absorbed and absolutely distracted, his world reduced to Kelly. Her hand finds his and she laces their fingers together. Once she has enough, he keeps her head on her belly, her hand stroking his hair. She covers them with a blanket she keeps close for that reason.


	16. Day 15 - Glory Hole

He doesn’t remember how he found this place. Maybe he looked for it, maybe he just found it. He tries not to think too much about it. To not anticipate when he’s going to go, to not think of it when he’s flirting with women or having dinner with his family. The hardest is when he’s in his bed at night. Then the memories and the fantasies come back and there’s nothing he can do to stop them.

He pushes the door, taking a look at the wooden walls poked with holes. It’s still quiet. He sits on the stool on the middle of the small room, waiting. It’s never long until someone comes. His leg is jiggling. He’s impatient. What was only a fantasy at the beginning became a craving. Finally, he hears movement on one side. A belt being opened, a zip. Then a half-hard cock pokes from a hole and Dean slides to his knees to take it in hand. He strokes the soft flesh, the velvet and elastic texture. His mouth is already watering. The first contact makes him close his eyes, tongue running along the shaft. He wets the length with a lot of care then gently sucks the head. He can feel it hardening between his lips.

The first time he thought about sucking dick, he was watching porn, a few years ago. He wasn’t of age yet, and he jacked off furiously at the sight of pretty girls getting fucked or giving blowjobs. It was normal at first. He enjoyed it, imagining himself in the man’s place. He liked women. But he began looking at men. And he began imagining himself in the woman’s place. He had one of his most intense orgasm like that, at the thought of giving head to a guy. The fantasy had taken him fully, and the porn he was watching had been suddenly ignored. The images in his head had taken over, hard dick ramming his throat and harsh hands in his hair. He had come back to his senses slowly, the shame creeping up. What the fuck ? He had thought.

He was still ashamed. And he still liked women. So he didn’t understand and he hated that. He loves having sex with women, but having a hard cock in his mouth is just as good. He wonders what it would fee like to sleep with a man, but he’s still fighting himself on that. He can’t. He can’t. He takes what he can at the glory hole, taking his fill of dicks and cum, trying to ignore his desire to feel manly hands on him. He can’t imagine what would happen if people knew. If his father knew.

They don’t know any gay man. The only times they’re mentioned, it’s never in flattering way to say the least. Even Bobby, who’s way more open-minded that his father, already said he found it weird. He would hate it if Sam knew. His baby brother, always looking up to him. He doesn’t want to be a disappointment. And then there’s Lisa. He loves her, she’s amazing and he feels really bad when he thinks of her. She probably likes him too, so everyone says. But how could he ask her out ? He can’t do that to her.

He’s fucking his mouth on the dick now, feeling the head at the back of his throat. He gags and there’s saliva pooling on his chin, but he loves it and he can’t get enough. He feels strong spasms before cum is splashed down his throat. He milks the cock until the last drop, then it retreats. There’s another one appearing on his left. It’s bigger, and has a nice curve.

He thinks of Benny. He saw his dick when they were changing once, and damn, the man is thick. But you can’t ask your colleague if you can suck his dick, right? He bets it would be good. Maybe Benny would bend him over and fuck his ass until he can’t sit. He feels tears gathering in his eyes, the cock in his mouth thick and long, making him choke. He can barely breathe but he doesn’t stop. He wishes he could touch the man. Maybe he would put a hand on his hair or on his nape, forcing him down. He moans and he feels the man shake with the sensation. He became good at this. He doesn’t dare to buy a dildo either. He doesn’t want to risk anyone to stumble on it. He lives at Bobby’s and the man gives him privacy, but he’s too scared.

The man cums on his face and manages to slap his cheek with his dick a few times. Dean presses a hand to his own jeans, bulging with a painful erection. He never jerks off when he’s giving head. He waits for the end and then, he indulges himself. Before wiping and changing his clothes. He can’t wait for the next dick.


	17. Day 16 - Face sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16/Face sitting
> 
> He doesn’t know how to act with her, doesn’t know what to say not to embarrass himself. But she doesn’t laugh uncomfortably like the others when he says something off. She smiles and gives him a side look, like she acknowledges his weirdness and accepts it for what it is.   
> Meg/Castiel 
> 
> Virgin!Castiel, cunilingus, blowjob 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot to post ! I was at my school all day and didn't have the time.

He’s new in the hospital. He’s the cute new nurse, with dreamy eyes and sex hair. So the other nurses whisper, giggling, when he’s not here. He knows, because he was told, and he doesn’t know what to think of it. He’s bad with social interaction and he doesn’t get what it’s supposed to mean. So he let them look and bat their eyelashes at him, embarrassed and awkward. There’s one nurse who looks at him with a different way. Meg. He’s not sure what she thinks of him. She likes to tease him, even if he doesn’t understand all her jokes. She’s full of sarcasm and witty retorts, her wavy hair and crooked smile giving her a bad girl vibe. He can’t pretend he doesn’t look at her in a different way too. He doesn’t know how to act with her, doesn’t know what to say not to embarrass himself. But she doesn’t laugh uncomfortably like the others when he says something off. She smiles and gives him a side look, like she acknowledges his weirdness and accepts it for what it is. 

If they were in highschool, he’d say he has a crush on her. They began chatting often enough, they have lunch together sometimes. She says the other nurses are jealous. Maybe that’s why they ask him so many questions about her. They don’t like her much. She’s a bit of a loner, with eyes that say she has seen things and doesn’t want to bother anymore. She says she likes his innocence, all fresh and optimistic, still unscarred by life. He wonders what happened to her but he doesn’t ask, she will tell him of she wants to. 

He’s surprised the day she asks if she can kiss him. He stammers, blushing and heart beating faster. Her lips are soft and she kisses him deeply, making him feel butterflies in his stomach. They make out in her car, after lunch and he can’t stop thinking about it all day long. The next time is in a closet, when she corners him during a break. It’s good and thrilling, and it reminds him of college, and of all the love stories he never got to live himself but heard about from his friends. Like Dean, who kissed a different girl every week in the same closet. Meg's hands are roaming his back and head, and he holds her tight, enjoying her tongue exploring his mouth. He doesn’t know if he should tell her he’s a virgin. His friends always teased him about it and he never felt bothered by it until now. He doesn’t think she would laugh at him but he doesn’t know when he should talk about it. Maybe she already noticed actually, because even kissing is an unknown territory for him and there’s no way she can’t feel it. He’s on his back, on her bed when he blurts it out. 

“I never did that.”

“I know silly.” She smiles. “Don’t worry, angel, I’ll teach you.” 

She guides his hands on her body. Her breasts are both firm and soft, and he marvels at the texture of the aureolas, the skin so thin and soft. She has burn scars, on her arms and on her back. He traces them before kissing them and she breathes deeply, looking away. 

“They’re ugly, I know.”

“Why is ugly a bad thing ?”

She looks at him with surprise and they stare at each other for a moment. Then she smiles softly. 

“You’re really weird. But I guess it’s not bad either.” 

Her hands slide on his chest and she bites his neck, leaving hickeys on her path. She takes him in her mouth, slowly and with her eyes locked in his. He bites his lip and tries not to close his eyes. She sucks on the head and he moans, fisting the sheets. Her hair frames her face and her eyes didn’t lose any of her mischievous attitude. Pleasure is rolling in his belly and he grabs her hand, clutching it against his hip. Her other hand come on his balls, making them roll and gently squeezing. He has the time to see her smile before she takes him to the root and his mouth opens in mute pleasure. He has no comparison but he can tell she knows what she’s doing. He comes a bit fast and she laughs, proud of herself. He falls back down on the bed and she lies on him. They share open-mouthed kisses before she takes in pity his impatient glance.

“Ready for more ?”

“You still have some teaching to do I think.” 

“Stay there.” 

She gets in her side, then crawls higher before throwing a leg over his head. She kneels above him and he finds himself staring at her dripping core. He never saw a vulva this close. Maybe he should have watched more porn after all. 

“You can touch you know. I’ll tell you what to do.” 

He timidly slides two knuckles against her damp hair. She says nothing so he keeps on doing that, following the slit and rubbing progressively harder.

“Put your thumb on my clit. Small circles.”

He parts her lips and finds the hard nub against his fingertip. He follows her instruction and rubs in tight circles. She moans and puts a bit of her weight on his hand. 

“Can I lick you there ? “

“Highly recommended.” She breathes out. 

He cranes his neck to lick a stripe over her labia and she lets him explore like that for some time. His hands come on her ass and he presses her against his face. He tries to listen to her breath to see what provokes the best answer. He feels her thighs contract around his head then she lets all her weight down and sits on his face. He moans, aroused and tightens his grip on her asscheeks. His tongue delves into her entrance, sliding against the hot and slick walls. Her hips begin a light rocking motion and he presses his lips together to rub at her clit. The wetness makes it easy to slide fast and her moans are louder. She’s rubbing against him now and his head is spinning. He didn’t think he would like it so much. He does want it to stop. 

“Suck me, hard, please. “ 

He obliges and earns a high-pitched moan followed by hoarse ones. Her hands are on his head and her muscles are spasming, her clit hard and pulsing between his lips. She goes silent suddenly and her thighs quiver. He lightens his suction and then let his tongue out, letting her rub against it.

“Oh, hell, that was... Can’t believe you never did that before.”

She curls on her side and he spoons her, kissing her neck.

“You learn faster if you like the subject.” 

He wraps an arm around her waist and presses his face in her hair. 


	18. Day 17 - Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17/Anal sex
> 
> The last time he tried to touch himself, he was punished. Dean spanked his drooling pussy until it was red and swollen, leaving him in tears and begging for mercy.
> 
> Top! Dean/Bottom! Castiel
> 
> Alpha/omega, omega!Castiel, alpha!Dean, orgasm denial, name calling, omegas have a vagina and no penis, mention of pussy spanking and chastity belt, shoe humping, unhealthy relationship, omega sexism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try at this alpha/omega kink !

“Dean please.” 

  
Castiel is so aroused that his pussy is drooling on the floor. Not that he’s not used to it. Dean likes to torture him, make him go wild with desire. His fingers claw at the floor, his knees hurting from the tiles. He tries to make himself comfortable, his muscles clenching onto nothing. Dean has his dick out, lazily stroking the hard length, watching him with a small smile.

  
“You’re so pretty like this.”

  
“I need…” 

  
“What? What do you need sweetheart?”

  
“Fuck me please.”

  
“Of course I’m gonna fuck you.”

  
He means right now, but that’s not what he’s going to get. His skin feels too tight and he’s desperate, because Dean is cruel and won’t give him what he wants. He never does, taking his pleasure from Castiel’s body and putting him away wet. But he has nothing to say, alphas always have the last word. He crawls to Dean, arching his back and pressing his face against his legs. 

  
“Aw, my sweet omega, is that what you want?”

  
He looks up, Dean’s cock at arm’s length. His stretches a hand Dean bats it away. 

  
“You’re leaving a trail on the floor, slut.” He laughs. “If you want it so badly, you can rub your needy cunt on my shoe.” 

  
It’s humiliating and his ears burn at the thought, but he’s already on his knees, his soaking lips brushing the leather. He gasps and angles his hips so that his clit rubs against Dean’s shoe. The friction is good and he moans, face mashed against a hard thigh. He’s dripping even more and there’s a small puddle growing on the floor. He speeds up, savouring the feeling because he knows it’s not gonna last. His walls are pulsing, begging for something to fill him up.   
Dean removes his foot and he whines. He’s manhandled until his chest is flat on the table next to them and hands are kneading his asscheeks. 

  
“You want my knot, hmm?”

  
His hips thrust in the air, his hole fluttering. He wants it so badly, he would give anything to be fucked hard and be plugged with a good knot in his hungry pussy. 

  
“Please, yes, alpha, please.” 

  
He knows what is next, but he never stops hoping. He’s disappointed, but not surprised when Dean presses the head of his cock in his ass, ignoring his pussy. He slides all the way, enjoying the warm tightness. He pauses when he bottoms out, his hands coming to tease Castiel’s nipples. 

  
“See, told you I was going to fuck you.”

  
“But…”

  
“But what ? “

  
“I want it in my pussy.” He says in a weak voice.

  
“Oh omega, no. You know that. I like your ass better.” He begins to thrust and it’s good, but it’s not what he craves. “You have to learn. I’m not saying you’re not allowed to cum. You can. But only when I’m knotting your ass.” 

  
He’s getting faster, pounding into Castiel. Pleasure is sparking in his belly, but there’s something lacking and he knows he won’t come like this. He sobs, feeling slick dripping out of him from his untouched cunt. 

  
“Please alpha, I’ll be good.” 

  
“You are good, my little omega.” He strokes his cheek, kisses his hair and whispers in his ear. “You please me so much. Don’t you understand how much I like seeing you like that? Always wet, needy and ready for me?”

  
His balls are hitting him but never in the good angle. The last time he tried to touch himself, he was punished. Dean spanked his drooling pussy until it was red and swollen, leaving him in tears and begging for mercy. When he had met Dean and they had begun to court, he had hoped for good, gentle sex. He was a virgin, of course, as required of omegas before mating. And he had masturbated, but nothing had ever breached his hole. He had hoped. But Dean had made it clear that he was not interested in vaginal sex. And not in his orgasms either. He lets him hump things sometimes, but never to orgasm. And he spanks his clit when he felt like it. But he takes pleasure in seeing the omega cry for what he wouldn’t give him. And Castiel likes anal sex, he does, but it’s never enough to make him come and he’s getting truly desperate. He always feels aroused and needy, constantly thinking of the pulse between his thighs. He leaves slick everywhere in his underwear and pants, sometimes on the couch or the chair he’s sitting in. Dean always laugh and tells him he should stay naked so he doesn’t ruin his clothes.   
He tries to be good and not to touch himself, because Dean threatened to buy a chastity belt, the one that only leaves the asshole available. He grunts above Castiel, feeling his knot swell. It catches on the tight rim, making it difficult to breach it. He finally sinks into the warm hole, locked into Castiel. His dick pulses, shooting loads of semen into the omega’s guts. He hears him sniff and plead, and it’s like music to his ears. 

  
“If you can come with just my knot in your ass, maybe I’ll fuck your little pussy.” 

  
That should make him more enthusiastic. And he never promised anything. 


	19. Day 18 - Handkink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18/Hand kink
> 
> Those hands are the one that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition after all. They were Jimmy’s and now they’re Castiel’s, and they fit perfectly on his body. He likes to tangle their fingers, stroking the soft skin and kissing his knuckles.
> 
> Destiel
> 
> Handjob

The mark disappeared, to his dismay. He remembers the first time he saw it, confused and angry, looking everywhere for the person responsible. And he remembers the first encounter with Castiel. The raw feeling of power, the intense eyes and that unbelievable answer to Dean’s question. They have made their way since then. But the handprint on his shoulder isn’t there anymore and Dean misses it. The physical manifestation of his salvation, of his link to his angel.

They passed the time of the hesitant glances and the confusing state of attraction. They’re together now, officially. Dean doesn’t hide the fact that Castiel sleeps in his room – well, he doesn’t sleep, but it still counts. They take the time to explore each other’s bodies. He had been relieved when he learned that the body was Castiel’s and Castiel’s only. There had been some awkward moments when he hadn’t been able to forget that Jimmy was somewhere in there.

Castiel likes to leave his hand on his shoulder, just where the mark sat. Then he slides both of his hands on the freckled skin, caressing his whole body. Dean lets him, shivering. He had been embarrassed at first. Now he doesn’t try to hide his arousal and his happiness at feeling Castiel’s hands on him. There is something about them.

Those hands are the one that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition after all. They were Jimmy’s and now they’re Castiel’s, and they fit perfectly on his body. He likes to tangle their fingers, stroking the soft skin and kissing his knuckles. Castiel used to look at him with confusion, because physical affection wasn’t something he was looking for and he didn’t understand the point. Now he does. He lets his fingers run on Dean’s face, buries them in his hair, wraps them around his waist and strokes his hard dick without hesitation. He grips Dean’s hand sometimes, squeezing when nobody can see it. He’s aware that Dean watches his hands whenever they’re in sight.

“Can’t you just make another mark on me?” Dean is pressed against him, both of them naked and nestled in bed. His hand is stroking Dean’s back while they kiss.

“No.” He says regretfully.

Dean straddles him and guide both of his hands to his hips. He ruts again him, making their dicks rub together. He goes along with the motion, following the rhythm set by Dean. Then he slides his hands on his chest, spreading his fingers. Dean moans and traces his fingers, pressing his palms against the back of his hands. He leans to kiss him and he takes the time to explore his mouth, as if he didn’t know it by heart. He wraps a hand around the both of them, accentuating the friction.

“Cas.” Deans breathes out.

It doesn’t take him long. It never does when Castiel uses his hands. Dean takes him by the wrists and lick his fingers clean, kissing each finger. Then he hugs him tight and Castiel strokes his hair, lulling him to sleep. It’s more than a whisper, and a human being wouldn’t have heard it, but Castiel’s an angel and he clearly heard ‘I love you’.


	20. Day 19 - Gagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19/Gagging
> 
> When he was depowered, he complained a lot. That was before he discovered how sex was where he was nearly human. 
> 
> Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer 
> 
> Blowjob, fingering, wall sex, depowered!Lucifer

Lucifer hates humans. They don’t understand anything and their bodies are weak. So he keeps saying. But he can’t help being attracted to them. Or to Sam, to be more accurate. He took the time to explore his body, driving Sam wild. When he was depowered, he complained a lot. That was before he discovered how sex was where he was nearly human. Since then, Sam doesn’t hear him complain anymore. He got his power back but the craving stayed. Sometimes, he drains his grace, just to spend one day in the human-like state that makes him pliant, aroused and frantic. 

  
“Lucifer ?” 

  
It’s been some time since he hasn’t seen him. He’s usually not that quiet. He finds him in his bedroom, where he barely goes, since he doesn’t sleep and prefers to come to Sam's room. He’s withdrawing a syringe from his neck, blue light pulsing in the glass. He puts it in a box and smiles in a seductive way. 

  
“Come here. “ 

  
He’s supposed to drive to the supermarket for some groceries but he guesses it can’t wait. He can’t resist Lucifer when he’s like that. He sits on the bed and Lucifer comes to sit in his lap, facing him. He wraps his arms around his waist, while Lucifer plunders his mouth, biting his lip and sucking his tongue. He holds him tighter, his hips already moving to create friction. Lucifer moves to his neck and leaves a trail of hickeys he knows Dean is gonna watch in silent disapproval. He’s still reluctant to let Lucifer live with them. With his baby brother. But the two of them are getting used to each other and Sam has good hopes that they won’t strangle each other. 

  
“Sam.” The angel moans, already hard as a rock. 

  
He slides to the floor and unbuttons Sam's pants with trembling hands. His fingers find the zip, and Sam helps him to remove the pants and his boxers enough so he can have access to his dick. He’s also hard, knowing what he’s going to get. 

  
“Hmm. Beautiful. “ 

  
Lucifer wets the head, sliding his tongue on the glans in circles. He sucks lightly, making Sam moan. It’s different when he blows him after having drained his grace. There’s an edge that doesn’t exist otherwise. Lucifer is turned on by his own vulnerability, having to work harder than usual. When he’s whole, he doesn’t tire, he doesn’t need to breathe, doesn’t feel the pain. It scared him at first, but with Sam, he can let go and explore humanity. Sam doesn’t judge him and would never take advantage. On the contrary, he’s proud of Lucifer’s trust. 

  
“Oh, God.” 

  
He never gets used to being deepthroated. But the curse earns him a strong squeeze of his balls and he hisses. 

  
“Sorry, sorry. “ 

  
Lucifer releases him and begins to bob his head on his length. He can feel his throat convulse, as the gag reflex is triggered without his power. He gags, but doesn’t stop, eyes watering and muscles spasming. He takes a small pause, looking at Sam straight in the eyes. Sam takes his head with both hands and kisses him deeply. Then Lucifer pushes him away and goes back to his task, taking him as much as he can in his state. He likes the challenge, the feeling of his throat fighting back against the intrusion. And he doesn’t like to loose. So he impales himself on Sam's dick, gagging and crying, hungry for more. Sam keeps a hand in his hair, and tries not to lose control. It’s hard because it’s good, Lucifer became really talented at that and it’s really arousing to see him this enthusiastic. 

  
“Lucifer, fuck, it’s so good.” 

  
He fucking grins, his mouth full and tears running down his cheeks. He knows he’s good and he likes to show off. He forces himself a bit more before coming back to sit on Sam's lap and kissing him. 

  
“Lube. “ 

  
Sam got used to being ordered around. He can’t pretend he doesn’t like it. The trust goes both ways and he knows Lucifer would never hurt him. He retrieves the lube without leaving Lucifer’s embrace and opens it, pouring a large amount on his fingers. He rubs the angel’s entrance, circling the tight muscle. When he has his power, the preparation is for Sam's sake, but he doesn’t need it. When he’s drained, he likes to be stretched and lubed properly beforehand. He whines, pushing his face in Sam's shoulder and shaking his ass. Sam slides a finger, then two, lubing the way and relaxing the muscle. Lucifer enjoys the attention, and fucks back on his fingers.   
Sam kisses his hair, his other hand stroking his back. He adds a third finger sometimes but Lucifer stops him, impatient. He likes to be prepared, but not too much, because there are days when he wants to feel the stretch. Sam wipes his hand and holds Lucifer by the hips to help him sink down on his cock. The fullness and the slight burn make the angel whine in delight and he pushes down to take it further. When he bottoms out, they both still, looking at each other, foreheads pressed together. They breathe at the same rhythm before Lucifer smiles and pumps his thighs to fuck himself. 

  
“Come on, fuck me, prove me that humans are good for something. “ He taunts him, clenching on his dick and fucking himself hard, hands tight on Sam's shoulders. 

  
The human takes the challenge and picks him up, getting up with Lucifer still on his cock. He loops his arms around his neck while Sam holds him up by his thighs. For some reason, Lucifer likes it when Sam shows off his strength. It turns Sam on too, knowing that he can impress Satan himself. He turns and goes to the wall, where he presses Lucifer's back on it. He pushes his hips to impale him further on his length and begins to thrust fast and deep. Lucifer moans loudly, digging his fingers in shoulders and tightening his legs around Sam's waist. 

  
“Oh Sam, yes, harder.” He’s panting, struggling to hold on, already wrecked from pleasure. 

  
Sam obliges. All this time he spends on running and lifting aren’t for nothing. And if he can fuck Lucifer against the wall, then it’s worth it. His hands are on the angel’s ass, supporting half of his weight. He’s tight, hot and wet, and the moans he lets out in Sam’s ears are delicious to hear. He pistons harder and soon, Lucifer is a babbling mess, not coherent anymore. It’s difficulty for both of them to reach Lucifer’s dick but on the days he’s really pent up, he can come just from Sam's dick. Today is one of those days and Sam feels him clenching around him, a long and hoarse moan reasoning while all his body tenses. Sam fucks him through his orgasm and keeps on until he comes too, burying himself in his ass. They stay like that for a while, before he carries him to the bed.   
Lucifer is still out of breath and he comes closer, nuzzling Sam's neck. He holds him, kissing his shoulder. Sometimes, being human is worth it. 


	21. Day 20 - Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20/Cuckold
> 
> The first time was awkward. They fucked on the bed, and he sat in a chair. He didn’t know what to do, now he was facing the situation. It was both arousing and painful. Sam discovered that he liked bottoming for Lucifer. Loved it so much that Lucifer came back. Again and again.
> 
> Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam 
> 
> Verbal humiliation, kind of cheating

  
He regrets the day he suggested the idea. But at the same time, he’s so turned on that he can’t put an end to it. When Sam accepted to go on a date with him, he couldn’t believe it. He had asked him out on a whim, without much hope, because he knew the man was straight. But Sam liked him and said he wanted to give it a try. So they began dating. It was nice. Sex was great, once the awkwardness passed. Sam is a good lover, generous and caring. They tried different things but Sam found he didn’t like bottoming so they rarely get to that. He was disappointed but Sam made it up to him.   
The idea went through his mind one night. Then it came back another day. Then it didn’t leave his mind anymore. He told Sam about it. How he wanted to see him with another man. Sam refused at first. With him, it was okay, but he wasn’t interested in men in general. Besides, he didn’t like the idea of having sex with someone else while they were a couple. He tried to forget it. But it kept nagging him. He told Sam that he could choose the man and that he would accept his choice.   
He didn’t think that Sam would bring back his boss. He hated the man. But Sam had no idea who he was for him, because they had never met. He had promised he would take the man Sam chose. Maybe a part of him liked the idea. Lucifer looked at him, a mocking smile on his face, but he said nothing. The first time was awkward. They fucked on the bed, and he sat in a chair. He didn’t know what to do, now he was facing the situation. It was both arousing and painful. Sam discovered that he liked bottoming for Lucifer. Loved it so much that Lucifer came back. Again and again. 

  
“Do that again ! Oh God, it’s so good. “ 

  
They’re on the bed and he looks at them through the half-open door. He’s not allowed to get in. Lucifer has even forbidden him to touch himself. He’s hard, dick straining against his fly and he forced his hands to stay at his sides. Sam is face down on the sheets, ass offered to Lucifer’s assault. He’s moaning, squirming and begging for more. He would never do that for him. He wonders sometimes what Lucifer does that is so different from what he does. Why Sam likes to be taken by his boss but not by him. 

  
“Poor baby, you need that cock, don’t you ? Don’t worry I’ll take care of you for your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend. You need someone to fuck you properly. I’ll give it to you. “ 

  
The words are cutting but go straight to his dick. He could have told Sam to stop it. That he hated Lucifer and that he didn’t like to see Sam enjoying it so much from another man. But he doesn’t. He craves the humiliation now. He can’t stop himself from obeying Lucifer and from getting off from the sight of his boyfriend being fucked into the mattress by his boss, moaning while doing what he never does with him. 

  
“Yes, please, need your cock.” 

  
Sam gives him blowjobs, but they certainly aren’t that enthusiastic. He doesn’t choke on his dick, he doesn’t deepthroat him until tears are running down his cheeks. But with Lucifer, he can’t get enough. It’s like his body is different with the other man. He tried everything he could, but Lucifer is right, he’s not enough for Sam. And Lucifer takes great pleasure in proving it. He never mentions it at work, keeping it professional. But when he’s in their home, he crushes him with everything he has. 

  
“Take it.” Lucifer purrs. “ It’s not your fault your boyfriend can’t satisfy you. He’s right to let another man take the job.” 

  
How come he always cries in pleasure when it’s Lucifer who’s pounding into him ? His dick is barely smaller than his. He’s attentive, he tried going slow, going fast, suggested many positions, but he never got that effect. Sam is lost to the world, happy to let Lucifer fuck him silly. With him, he’s quickly uncomfortable, saying that he doesn’t like the sensation, that he can’t stay aroused with something in his ass. He wants to resent him. But he can’t. And he’s beautiful when he’s coming on another man’s cock, without even touching himself. They’re kissing deeply and Sam is wrapping himself around Lucifer, melting in his embrace. He turns away and leaves. How did it come to this, that he feels like he’s intruding on something private, when it’s his boyfriend, his bed and his house ? 


	22. Day 22 - Face fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21/Face fucking 
> 
> It’s the adrenaline after a hunt. The rush, the fear, the violence. Once he’s back in his room, he feels it. His dick hard in his pants, his mind addled with want.
> 
> Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I didn't feel the inspiration for this one. I'm working on the next though and it's gonna be different !

It’s the adrenaline after a hunt. The rush, the fear, the violence. Once he’s back in his room, he feels it. His dick hard in his pants, his mind addled with want. He used to jerk off quickly, orgasm crashing and making him see white. Now it’s a bit different. Castiel lives in the bunker and spends a lot of nights in his room, sitting on a chair next to Dean's bed, watching him sleep and soothing his nightmares with a touch of his fingers. He hunts with them. And he comes back with Dean to his room – their room – and helps him to get release.

He tried to hide it at first, pretending to be busy not to think of his arousal in front of Castiel. But the angel knew. He said nothing at the beginning because he didn’t want to push him, but one day, he had enough and sucked him off until Dean was screaming in a pillow. They do have sex regularly after all, so Castiel didn’t understand why Dean didn’t want to ask at these moments. Now he’s used to Dean and his inability to ask for help. So he doesn’t wait anymore.

It was a hard hunt, with a whole nest of vampires and thankfully, Castiel has enough power to heal the two brothers. It’s him who takes Dean by the hand and pulls him along to their room. He pulls down his pants and get on his knees, not taking the time to take things slow. Dean moans, stroking his hair in a gentle caress. Once it’s wet enough, he takes it whole in his mouth and he feels Dean tense, restraining himself not to buck his hips forwards. Castiel takes none of that and holds his hips, imprinting a back and forth motion. Dean hesitates.

“Cas...”

“You can’t hurt me.”

He presses Dean's hands on his head, and takes his dick until it bumps at the back of his throat. He sucks, wrapping his tongue around the length. Not needing to breathe is handy. Dean slowly lets go of his hesitation and moves his hips, hands heavy at the back of Castiel’s neck. His arousal wins and soon, he’s pumping his hips hard and fast, fucking Castiel’s face with abandon, low moans escaping his lips. It’s always a beautiful sight when he lets go and Castiel feels his grace expanding with pride.

It’s not long before Dean comes with a small cry, burying himself deep in his mouth. He swallows and gently sucks until Dean signals it’s too much. His soul is emitting a pleasant vibe, relaxed and satisfied. Dean drops on the bed and he comes to cuddle him. They kiss, holding each other close.


	23. Day 22 - Public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Public sex 
> 
> Meg sees her everyday. So pretty, on the bus, reading a book or checking her phone. She’s got dark hair, a pale face and a warm smile that makes Meg want to kiss her. But it’s her eyes that got her attention. There’s a sadness in there, a longing that begs to be filled. 
> 
> Meg/Kelly
> 
> Dubious consent (not asked, but accepted), fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan that pairing at all. But I like both of them so much T_T  
> I think they're really cute together. I've got a new ship I think !  
> Without the non consent bit, it's fluff. Maybe I'll write a fic about them.

Meg sees her everyday. So pretty, on the bus, reading a book or checking her phone. She’s got dark hair, a pale face and a warm smile that makes Meg want to kiss her. But it’s her eyes that got her attention. There’s a sadness in there, a longing that begs to be filled. But she doesn’t want to corrupt her. On the contrary, she wants to make her soul sing and shine, make her eyes match her pretty smile.

She’s wearing a cute dress today, deep blue with a black collar. It’s short and it shows half of her thighs. Meg wants to bite them. She seems upset though, and she doesn’t smile, tapping on her phone with a frown. Meg doesn’t hesitate before moving to get right behind her. She doesn’t hesitate often now. She did that enough. She discreetly spies on the woman’s screen. She’s talking to someone named Castiel, about a man, who she says wasn’t the right one for her.

*******

**I thought. He was nice enough 😔**

**Mon 16:45**

**He is. But something is missing. I don’t know what.**

**Mon 16:45**

**I cn make youU meet Nick. You kno? Hes funny 😀.**

**Mon 16:45**

**Maybe I’m better off alone. But thank you.**

**Mon 16:46**

**Youre an amazing woman Kelly !❤️ We re gonna find you a man**

**Mon 16:46**

******

So her name is Kelly. It’s nice to learn that after all that time. Meg agrees with that Castiel, she can feel Kelly is amazing. She’s jealous of the men who were lucky enough to date her.

*******

**Im worried about oyu.🤔 Are you sexually satisfied?**

**Mon 16:47**

*******

Meg has to bite her lip not to laugh. Whoever that Castiel may be, they’re funny. Kelly closes her eyes, embarrassed but smiles.

**********

**It could be better if you really need to know.**

**Mon 16:47**

***********

**I read that sextoys with a rabbit are good i don’t know why theyre called liked that though😶**

**Mon 16:47**

**It’s just called a rabbit sextoy. And the problem is somewhere else !**

**Mon 16:47**

***********

She shakes her head with a small laugh and puts her phone back in her pocket. More people get on and they’re pressed against each other. Meg groans when she’s squashed against a tall and smelly man and squeezes her way to the left. Then she’s pressed against Kelly and she’s not complaining anymore.

O

O O

It’s always packed at this hour. She should buy a bike, but it’s a bit far and it’s often raining. Castiel offered to pick her up but they don’t exactly work next to each other and he’s busy enough, so she declined. It’s nice to have friends like that. Castiel is worried about her and she has to admit she feels lonely. But it seems she always find a fault in the men she dates and she’s becoming desperate. Jefferson was a kind man, but he was too taken by his job. Gadreel was kind of awesome, but she couldn’t feel a real connection. The last one, Keith, was perfect on the paper. But still, there was something not totally right. Her mother sighed and said she was too complicated, that she was lucky enough to find men who were attentive and respectful. She felt spoilt sometimes. Maybe she did was too picky. But how could she pretend if she felt it wasn’t right for her?

She feels a hand brush against her hip. Then the hand settles on her hipbone and doesn’t move. It’s too packed, she can’t see where it comes from and she’s frozen, surprised and confused. The hand is rather small, warm and solid. Her breath hitches and there are thousands of thoughts going through her mind. She has never been groped in her life. Should she say something ? When is her stop ? In twenty minutes. Can she move ? No, there are too many people. Is her dress too short ? No, it’s not the problem ! What is she supposed to do ?

The hand slides and slowly push past the hem of her dress to rest on her ass. She’s glad she decided to wear plain cotton panties today, it covers her more than the lace ones she hesitated with. But she’s not sure it changes anything. The hand strokes her over the fabric and then slides further, to cup her mound. She bites her lip and tries to close her legs. She can swear she hears a small laugh next to her. The hand presses on her lips through the fabric and she curses herself for having waxed yesterday. She likes the feeling because she’s more sensitive like that, but at this moment, it’s turning back on her. The fingers are warm and begin to draw small circles right at her clit. She gasps, because damn, they know what they’re doing. She can’t help but feeling aroused.

The fingers are rubbing a bit harder. She always has a hard time to relax with a partner, even if they’re patient and dedicated. She tried to direct them better, but whatever she says, it never gets her off exactly how she wants. And it’s not the same by herself. She feels herself becoming wet. It’s embarrassing, being touched like that and getting aroused. There’s enough slick so it begins to stick to her and makes the slide easier. The fingers bump on her hardening clit and stroke the slit in a caressing way. She stops herself before pushing her hips forwards. The touch is still light and she wants more.

Her panties are pushed aside, letting her wet lips out. Is it bad if she spreads her legs, just a bit ? The hand resumes its exploring and a finger slides in her. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. She clenches on it. She can almost hear the wet sounds coming from her soaking pussy. Maybe Castiel is right. She’s frustrated. But she can’t tell why.

“Do you want to cum?”

It’s a feminine voice, low and teasing. She can’t see who she is, but the voice is giving the hand another reality. She wouldn’t have expected a woman. Not that it changes anything, she’s still being groped in the bus. But the voice is pleasant, sultry and seductive and there’s something about it that makes her ache. Her core is pulsing and damn, she always gets so wet, it’s gonna get everywhere. She doesn’t know how to react. There’s a part of her saying she’s being foolish and careless. But another part says she should let go, that it feels good. She gulps.

“Please.” It’s a tiny whisper, but it’s enough for the mysterious woman.

Two fingers find their way in her, pressing on all the right spots. She tries to still her hips, not to be too obvious but she can feel her legs shaking. It’s hard to act as if nothing is happening and she can barely reach the pole to steady herself. She hopes her face isn’t red. Pleasure is sparking in her belly, rolling in warm waves and her clit is throbbing, begging to be rubbed. The woman spreads more wetness on her slit, rubbing it in her skin. The fingers come back to her clit and rub hard. She nearly cries out, the pleasure overwhelming. She bows her head, hoping her hair will hide her face. She’s rolling her hips slowly, pressing her core against the hand. The two fingers are relentless, circling the hard nub and applying exactly the right pressure. She’s spasming and she cums hard, legs nearly giving out. The hand rubs her through the orgasm, getting gentler. Then they disappear.

When she comes back to her senses, she hears her stop. She gets off the bus, looking back, trying to find the woman. No one is looking at her and she feels disappointed. She turns and find herself face to face to her a round-faced woman, with wavy hair.

“Hey, I’m Meg. Can I buy you a coffee?”

This is not the beginning of a romantic love story. But maybe she found what she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something I read a few years ago that really moved me.  
> It was a woman who told her story, explaining that she couldn't find a boyfriend, because she always found a flaw in them. And one day, she fell in love with a woman and she understood that it was what she needed. I found it really touching, as sometimes we don't know what we need because of many factors. We are raised in a way that can stop us from seeing what we need and we stop ourselves because of habit, fear or else.  
> I think of lgbt+ matters because I'm in it and still struggling with that, but it's true for a lot of things, like jobs.


	24. Day 23 - Medical kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23/Medical kink 
> 
> Her hands are cold and the needle is sharp, piercing through his skin like a bite. He gulps, a spark of arousal making his dick pulse. She hums while sewing him, enjoying his hitched breath and small pain spasms. She’s not delicate.
> 
> Lilith/Lucifer
> 
> Needle (not sexual), cunnilingus, eating cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that one is for InHisImage !

He dodges the fist coming at him and waits. He attacks, bouncing on his feet and taking his adversary by surprise. The man is disoriented enough and he wraps an arm around his throat, bringing him down to the floor. The position they are in doesn’t allow him to escape. He’s struggling to get air and Lucifer smiles, attentive to the referee's voice counting the seconds. The bell rings and he stands up. The crowd is cheering, money is flowing and he sees Michael from the corner on his eye, nodding his approval. Lucifer is the undefeated warrior, with more than fifty fights under his belt. He’s not gonna pretend he always came out intact but he’s always victorious. His chosen name is well known among the gamblers who likes the underground fighting.

He steps in the locker and steadies himself on the wall. His right hip is killing him, as does his shoulders. There’s blood trickling down his face and he’s pretty sure he sprained his wrist.

“Look at you.” A click of the tongue, following the mocking, feminine voice. “You like to give me work, don’t you?”

He turns to see a blond woman, with a smirk, leaning in the doorway. She’s wearing a pale medical suit, her arms crossed on her chest. He licks a bit of blood on his upper lip.

“Wouldn’t want to put you out of job Lilith.”

She narrows her eyes then makes a motion of the head to tell him to follow her. He takes a deep breath, and it hurts a bit, he hopes his ribs aren’t cracked. He follows her to her office, where he sits on the table. They’re both used to it. She has seen him in much worse states. She saved his life once. He doesn’t know her birth name, as she doesn’t know his. But they both chose a name from the Bible, both characters deemed as evil. There’s a sort of kinship between them.

She gets her tools and asks him where it hurts. She checks his ribs and hips once his clothes are removed. Her hands are cold. Kinship is not the only link they have. It didn’t begin right away and he thinks they both had to earn the other’s respect before getting more intimate. Now it’s almost routine for them. She sprays disinfectant on his eyebrow and he hisses. She never uses the kind that doesn’t sting.

“I’m gonna have to sew.”

He knows he’s not imagining the glee in her voice. It’s as obvious as the hard bulge in his underwear. They look at each other in heated gazes, as she prepares the thread and needle.

“Don’t move.”

Her hands are cold and the needle is sharp, piercing through his skin like a bite. He gulps, a spark of arousal making his dick pulse. She hums while sewing him, enjoying his hitched breath and small pain spasms. She’s not delicate. Her movements are rough and she doesn’t warn him before doing something. It turns him on to have someone acknowledge his love of pain.

His hand slides on her crotch and he rubs, looking for her sensitive clit. Her hands come to rest in his hair when she’s finished and she lets him touch her for while then kisses him. It’s slow and deep and it’s warm, in contrast with her hands. He jumps off the table and grabs her hips to turn her around, pressing her against the cushioned metal. They both work to pull her pants and panties down. She’s already wet. Her sado-masochist tendencies match his. They both give as much as they take and it’s a well-balanced arrangement that satisfy them. Michael caught them once. He doesn’t understand. He never looked at them in the same way after that. Maybe he was shocked to see his little brother have sex. Or maybe it was because Lilith had three gloves fingers buried in his ass.

He drops his boxer while she bends over the table, looking at him over her shoulders and arching her back to present her ass. He takes his dick in hand and rubs it against her wet folds, bumping her clitoris. He slowly sinks in her, both of them moaning at the feeling. He doesn’t wait too long before pounding into her, making the table shake. He holds her waist, admiring her back muscle moving.

“Harder.” She breathes out.

“I’m hurt, you know ?”

His hip is sensitive but the adrenaline makes the pain duller. He drives faster into her, the harsh slap of skin on skin filling the room. His fingers are digging into her skin, and he knows it’s gonna leave bruises. She doesn’t mind, sometimes she even asks for some. He never met a partner like that, who liked submitting as much as leading. They have a lot of fun and it’s the most precious friendship he has. She gets him, in a way no one ever has. She’s the same, uninterested by a romantic relationship, but attracted by good sex and friendly company. It’s relaxing to be around her.

He comes quite quickly, like he always does after a fight. He takes the time to push his orgasm until he’s really spent, then slides out and turns her face to him. She sits on the table and he eats her out, tasting his own come mixed with her wetness. She grabs a handful of his hair, pushing her hips forwards and he takes her wrist away, slapping it.

“Oh come on, Lucifer ! “

“Shh.”

He smiles and grabs her thighs, pressing his mouth harder on her. His tongue circles her clit, before he purses his lips and rubs fast. She moans and struggles, asking for more pressure. His stubble is running against her soaked lips and he knows she likes the stimulation. She comes with a small gush of slick, which he drinks eagerly. He lets her hold his head, grinding her vulva on his tongue in a lazy motion.

They both get dressed quickly after that, chatting about the fight, which she watched. She has a morbid obsession with violence, which sometimes makes him wonder about her life. But despite her kinks, she’s still a doctor and a good one. He wonders how long she will stay here. If he will leave too or not.


	25. Day 24 - Body modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24/Body modification
> 
> His ears are pierced with multiples rings and small balls, along with two rings on his lips and two balls between his eyes. When he wears short sleeves, there’s a tattoo on his right arm, strange letters and an inverted pentagram. 
> 
> Lucifer/Sam
> 
> Blowjob, needle (not sexual) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a helix three weeks ago ^^ I can almost sleep on that ear again.

His father would say he’s rebelling. His brother will be surprised but will surely clap him on the back then suggest a drink to celebrate. He doesn’t really know where the want came from. He passed everyday in front of the small shop, where pictures of tattooed and pierced people were displayed. Maybe he saw the owner once or twice. He wouldn’t say it’s because of him. But maybe he wouldn’t have done it if he wasn’t here.

He’s not sure he’s the owner, but they’re only two and he stays alone on some days. Sam doesn’t know his name, but he knows his looks by heart now – okay, maybe he saw him more than once or twice. He’s tall, with dirty blond hair that stick in every direction, intense blue eyes and a soft middle. His ears are pierced with multiples rings and small balls, along with two rings on his lips and two balls between his eyes. When he wears short sleeves, there’s a tattoo on his right arm, strange letters and an inverted pentagram. He wonders if he has other tattoos or piercings and he can’t help but thinking about the man naked.

So yes, he has to admit, his decision to get a piercing is not innocent. But he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t want to. It was a plus. He pushes the door open and it rings. The blond man smiles and Sam walks to the counter.

“Hum… I’d like to … get a piercing?”

“Yeah, which one?”

“Ear. At the top.” He points at his ear.

“Helix? Is there something you want to know or are we doing it now?”

He’s pretty sure he saw the hint of a metal ball on his tongue, but he tries not to stare.

“Now is good.”

The man motions to the back and he follows him. He makes him sit on a chair and prepares his tools.

“First one?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, it’s quick. Some people don’t even feel anything.”

He’s not worried about the pain but he’s tense, his heart beating fast at the proximity. The blond shows him the needle he’s gonna work with and explain the cleaning process.

“Relax, big guy. I’m Lucifer, what’s your name?”

He’s trying to get him comfortable, like he would do with any client. His smile means nothing. His eyes aren’t checking him out and his hand on his shoulder is just a support, not flirting.

“Sam. Is that your real name?”

It’s rude, and he bites his tongue, embarrassed. Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind, applying different liquids on his ear. He still looks at him straight in the eyes, with a little smirk which makes Sam’s heart jump.

“My father gave me a name. I chose another. I think we should define ourselves. Why not?”

He smiles to him, trying to convey sympathy and an apology for the intrusive question. Lucifer’s eyes are blue and he wants to lose himself in them.

“I’m going in, take a deep breath and block..”

There’s a sharp pinch, but it’s not too bad. He feels Lucifer manipulate his ear to put the jewel in it, second sharp pinch, but still okay.

“Here it is. Congratulations.”

He holds a mirror so he can see and explains how he’s supposed to keep it disinfected and all. Sam is already thinking that he’s gonna have to leave and he can’t help the disappointment washing over him. He squirms on his seat, trying to find something to say. Lucifer puts the mirror down and holds his head to admire his work. His fingers are cold on his jaw and he closes his eyes, savouring the sensation.

“Beautiful.”

When he reopens his eyes, Lucifer is at eye-level with him. There are a few seconds of hesitation before they both go for it. Their mouths collide, and Lucifer sits on his lap, his tongue asking for permission. Sam wraps his arms around him and opens his mouth, letting the blond bite his lip. He feels around and can confirm the presence of a tongue piercing. He’s hard and he feels like a teenager, unable to keep it down in presence of his crush. But the said crush is grinding his hips against him and sucking on his neck, and he throws his head back with a moan. He has a fleeting thought about potential customers but it’s quickly forgotten when Lucifer slides from his lap to the floor and opens his pants.

His brain ceases to function when Lucifer wets the head before taking it in his mouth, the ball of the piercing sliding against the glans. It’s really hot and Sam thinks of Bobby with nothing but a pink tutu not to embarrass himself. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, fidgeting at his sides, indecisive. Lucifer grabs them and guide them on his head and he strokes the soft blond strands, trying not to tug.

“Fuck, you really are a big guy.”

He says it with glee, taking Sam as deep as he can, making him gape and try to muffle his moans. He’s good, has no gag reflex and he’s enthusiastic, taking Sam deeper than anyone ever has. He’s sweating, his mind blank, pleasure taking every part of his body. Lucifer teases his slit with his piercing and it’s the last straw, making him explode without a warning.

“Sorry ! I’m sorry, I…”

Lucifer laughs and licks the last drops, squeezing his dick from root to top. His shirt is wet, splattered in white.

“Don’t be sorry, Sam. It’s flattering.”

The bell rings and they both look at the door. Lucifer groans and removes his shirt, letting a big tattoo appear. A huge snake is drawn on his chest, taking his belly and he assumes at least his thigh, but he can’t see further. When he turns to take another shirt, Sam sees feathers on his back. They’re covered by a black shirt way too soon and Lucifer tells him to stay a few minutes.

He looks around while the blond is gone. There are certificates with the name of Lucifer Novak hanging on the walls, more photos of clients and drawings. A lot of the drawings are biblical references and he wonders why Lucifer is so interested in it. There’s a small drawing of a snake coiled around the branch of a tree with an apple at the feet of the tree. He’s taking a closer look at it when Lucifer comes back.

“Interested in a tattoo?”

“Maybe one day.”

He turns and joins Lucifer in the middle of the room, kissing him. Getting a piercing was the best idea ever.


	26. Day 25 - Age difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 - Age difference 
> 
> Dean said multiple times that he wanted to quit university, but he’s still here. His parents are glad of that, although they certainly don’t know why he changed his mind. He can’t tell them that he stumbled in the wrong amphiteater and found the most handsome teacher ever. 
> 
> Top!Dean/Bottom!Castiel

Dean said multiple times that he wanted to quit university, but he’s still here. His parents are glad of that, although they certainly don’t know why he changed his mind. He can’t tell them that he stumbled in the wrong amphiteater and found the most handsome teacher ever. Castiel teaches theology, which has nothing to do with Dean’s courses, but he always goes to his classes, just to hear his voice and drool at him. No one notices, there are too many students anyway. 

He doesn’t even listen to what the man says, too distracted by the way his lips move, or the deep sound of his voice that makes him picture the teacher naked on a bed. He has never been attracted to an older man before. He could be his father. But somehow, it’s hot. He knows that Castiel is divorced and has a daughter, about his age. He knows that he likes to read, to walk in forests and that he was a priest when he was younger. That last information shouldn’t turn him on so much, but it does.

He’s surprised when Castiel looks at him and waves his hand to ask Dean to come. He looks behind and next to him, but no, it’s him. The other students are leaving, chatting loudly and he slowly makes his way to the teacher’s desk, at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not a student in theology.” Castiel states, in his husky voice.

Dean stammers, because oops, he’s been caught and he’s gonna tell him to leave, or worse he noticed that he was perving on him and he’s going to…

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m glad you like the class. I was talking with Mrs Harvelle in the halls once and she told me you were her student. She’s worried about you quitting university.”

Dean shrugs.

“I think I’d rather be a mechanic. I’m not much of a school guy.”

Castiel tilts his head, like he always does and he hopes his dick is not gonna get too visible. His stare is intense and Dean can’t help but thinking of what he could do to him. His mouth looks delicious and he wants nothing more than putting his hand on his plush ass. They chat about classes, and really, Dean is used to flirting with men and women alike, so he’s pretty sure Castiel is giving signs of interest. No one ever chastised him for being shy so he smiles, with the side look that makes girls swoon (or so said Lisa).

“I’d like to discuss about God around a coffee, if you’re free.”

It’s Castiel’s turn to stammer and look guilty. His meaning hasn’t been lost.

“I can’t…”

“I’m not your student.” He says in a low voice.

Castiel’s eyes are full of want, but he bites his lips and looks at the floor.

“Just a coffee. Nothing you don’t want.” He promises.

The coffee is quickly forgotten. They did try to stay proper, but they have been eye fucking for the whole time and they don’t feel bad for leaving without having drunk one sip. Castiel’s flat is neat, the walls decorated with what he supposes are his daughter’s drawings, with a big bee plushie on the bed. He raises an eyebrow and Castiel simply states that he liked it, so he bought it.

They kiss, trying to remove their clothes without breaking contact. They explore each other’s bodies, and Dean marvels at how sensitive the teacher is.

“Sorry, I don’t have much experience with men. “

“But you have ?”

“When I was in seminary. Once.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Now he’s picturing a young Castiel in a cassock, getting bent over by a faceless guy. It arouses him, somehow, that Castiel is twice his age but still mostly inexperienced. He groans and spread the teacher's legs, to settle between them and take his dick in hand. He’s careful to maintain eye contact while taking it in his mouth, to see Castiel’s blush. He’s sensitive, quickly melting under Dean's ministrations. He gathers saliva with a finger and let it rest against the older's man entrance. Castiel tenses lightly but he smiles at him. Dean circles the rim, pushing the tip of his fingers inside, just enough to tease.

“Do you have lube ? “

Castiel points at his nightstand and Dean finds the bottle among a rosary, photos and various household objects. He takes his time to prepare the teacher, who’s fucking back on his fingers, eyes closed. He kisses his neck, then his mouth.

“Dean please, I want to feel you inside.”

The words make his mouth go dry and he hurries to position himself, lining up his cock with Castiel's ass. He slowly sinks, both breathing loudly. He stops when he bottoms out, letting the teacher time to get used to the sensation. Castiel's mouth is gaping open and he clenches on his dick, amazed by the sensation of fullness.

They move together, slow and deep, still looking at each other. It’s profoundly intimate, and he hugs the older man tight, attentive to his moans to adjust his thrusts. Castiel’s arms come to wrap around his back.

“It’s good. I had forgotten that.”

He speeds up a bit, pleasure taking over.

“I’m gonna come. Can I cum in you ? “

“Yeah.” The answer doesn’t wait, whispered almost at the same time that the question is asked.

He comes hard. The real thing is so much better than his fantasies. Castiel is gently stroking his nape, clenching around him. He slides out and jerks off the older man until he tenses, ejaculating all over his hand. They cuddle under the blanket after washing a bit, Dean spooning Castiel from behind. He nuzzles his nape while interlocking their fingers.

“Next time, let’s have a proper date. “


	27. Day 26 - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26/Voyeurism 
> 
> The first time he heard it, he was embarrassed. The walls are thin and there are moans and dull sounds on the other side. He tries not to listen, it’s not that loud anyway. But he’s suddenly picturing Lucifer naked, pumping his hips and his dick hardens immediately.
> 
> Lucifer/Kelly + Sam (watching only)

He moved in a few weeks ago. Dean helped him with all his boxes, proud to see his brother get on with his life. He met his neighbours quickly, the sweet couple with two children, who helped him too, the old lady who doesn’t hear much but gave him a pie (Dean ate most of it, but it was really good), the young busy guy who still took the time for him. His neighbourhood is great. Then he met Kelly, the most adorable woman in the world. She’s energetic, kind and pregnant. Barely but she’s already caressing her belly, talking to the baby. Sam liked her right away.

Her husband is something else. Lucifer is a bit rude, asocial and way too charismatic. Sam is bisexual, but he likes women better and there have only been a few men who interested him. Lucifer is one of them and he has a hard time to hide his interest. Especially since the man likes to stare, with a knowing smile which gives Sam the impression he sees right through him.

They share a wall. The bedroom one. The first time he heard it, he was embarrassed. The walls are thin and there are moans and dull sounds on the other side. He tries not to listen, it’s not that loud anyway. But he’s suddenly picturing Lucifer naked, pumping his hips and his dick hardens immediately. He tells himself he shouldn’t do that but he climbs on his bed and put his ear on the wall. The bed is creaking and he hears Kelly’s soft moans.

“Oh Lucifer, yes, it’s so good.”

“Like that ?”

There’s a louder moan and Sam opens his pants, his hand wrapping around his dick. He can’t help himself. In his mind, he’s the one getting fucked by Lucifer and he can imagine the man’s face, damp hair and rough stubble, watching him with hungry eyes. He can’t tell which position they are in, and he wishes he could see. He’s not particularly interested in Kelly, but she’s pretty and he wouldn’t mind seeing her naked.

It happens often. He waits for it after that. He stops listening to music in order not to miss the tell-tale sounds of his neighbours fucking. As soon as he hears them, he gets a glass and presses it on the wall to hear them better and jerks off with the other hand. He’s a bit ashamed but it’s not like he’s bothering anyone.

The day a water damage ravages his flat, he calls his brother. Kelly hears him in the hall and he explains what happened. She puts a hand on his arm and gently asks if he wants to sleep on their couch tonight. He says he doesn’t want to bother them, she insists, he accepts. And that’s how he finds himself sleeping on their couch, tense, thinking of Lucifer in bed. He feels bad for Kelly, because she’s so nice to help him and he’s fantasizing about her husband.

The dinner was nice and the three of them drank a lot, allowing Sam to relax. It worked for most of the evening, but now he’s lying in the dark, the embarrassment is back. Then he hears it. It’s surprisingly loud. He bites his lip, pondering whether he should get up or not. His dick wins and he gets off the couch, tip-toeing on the smooth floor.

Their bedroom’s door is ajar and he guesses that they forgot about it because they’re drunk. His own head is still spinning a bit. The bedside lamp is on and he can see their bodies clearly. Kelly is on her back, legs spread and looped around Lucifer’s thighs. He’s supporting himself on his elbows and his pale ass is flexing in the dim light. It’s a beautiful view and Sam’s dick is getting wild in his pajamas. They’re both moaning and breathing loudly. It’s better than any porn he has ever watched. He would give anything to be in her place and he palms his dick through the cotton, his eyes following the curve of Lucifer’s back. The man slides out and Sam gets a full view of his dick. He’s not a fan of bottoming but he’s sure it would be glorious with him.

Lucifer gets on his back and Kelly rides him, while he cradles her small baby bump. It’s so arousing that Sam has to take deep breathes not to come at the sight. They go on for a while, Lucifer stroking her clit in tight circles. She comes first, with a little cry – that woman is so cute, Sam is a pervert, intruding on her private life like that, when she’s been so honest and attentive towards him. Lucifer comes a few thrusts later, letting a long hoarse moan out. He shakes with his orgasm, deep inside her. Sam imagines what it would feel like to take that load.

“See, you’re not that drunk.” Lucifer says, making Kelly laugh.

“I’m gonna sleep. I shouldn’t have taken that last glass.”

They kiss tenderly and the light is switched off. Sam runs as quietly as possible to the bathroom, and jerks off in quick strokes, replaying the scene in his mind. He comes hard, panting. He washes his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He’s red, and there’s guilt in his eyes. Maybe he should look for someone. At least have a hook-up to relieve the frustration. He splashes his face with cold water and wipes it slowly. He readjusts his pants and opens the door.

Lucifer is standing outside the bathroom, a finger on his chin and a wicked smile on his face.

“Enjoyed the show Sam?”


	28. Day 27 - Possession/marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *27/Possession/marking
> 
> Everyone knows they’re fucking. That Sam Winchester spreads his legs for Satan, because he’s a whore who doesn’t care about humanity’s fate.
> 
> Top!Lucifer/Bottom!Sam
> 
> Public sex, mention of branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favourite !  
> Not the better one, but I love the idea 😁

  
There had been words about it. Rumours spreading among hunters. The youngest Winchester, the antichrist, destined to be Lucifer’s right hand. The boy king, demon blood running through his veins. Dean had never wanted to believe it. Not even when his father asked him to save his brother or kill him. He should have killed him but he’s his brother and he can’t, he doesn’t want to. So he endures. Sam, his baby brother, marked by the devil, drunk on demon blood and unashamed. 

  
He hates it. He hates himself, for letting this happen. He should have protected Sam better. Now, he can only look in despair as Sam is working hand in hand with Lucifer, and when he says hand, he means everything really. Because everyone knows. They don’t try to hide it. His eyes are different, a reddish color having replaced the original one when Sam said yes, accepting his role. But it’s the other marks that make Dean cringe. The hickeys on his throat, the bruises on his wrists. And his back. God, his back. Lucifer likes to assess his ownership, hands lingering on Sam's body, kissing him possessively. Everyone knows they’re fucking. That Sam Winchester spreads his legs for Satan, because he’s a whore who doesn’t care about humanity’s fate.   
Dean doesn’t know if Sam really doomed humanity. He’s still alive and he can only assume it’s because of Sam, because if it was only for Lucifer, he would be dead already. He’s even allowed to go to their quarters, which also makes him a traitor of humanity. But what should he do ? He exists to protect his brother, so that’s what he’ll do. He knocks and opens the door. He shouldn’t have. 

  
The throne room is always guarded by demons and they all look at him with a little mocking smirk, knowing he hates when he comes in to such a sight. They can hear everything through that door, even if they’re not allowed in. Lucifer is sitting on the throne, a bit slouched, nonchalant as always. Sam is naked, pushing himself up and down Lucifer’s cock, moaning loudly. The devil snakes a hand in his hair and pulls. He looks straight into Dean’s eyes, provocative and victorious. He dreams of killing the archangel, of taking Sam back. He has already started to gather people he trusts to form a rebellion. It’s gonna take time but they’ll make it.   
His eyes dart on Sam's back, where a huge inverted pentagram is branded. It makes him sick. Sam is whining, voice hoarse and breath laboured. 

  
“Please, yes, yes, more !” 

  
Lucifer strokes his face, kisses him and take his hips between his hands. He slows him down, making Sam protest.

  
“Who do you belong to ?” 

  
“You. I belong to you.” 

  
He slams his hips down, setting up a harsh rhythm. Sam cries out. 

  
“Say my name.” 

  
“Lucifer.” He moans

.  
“Again.” 

  
“Lucifer. Lucifer ! “

  
It’s a plea, more like an unholy prayer. Lucifer’s eyes are glowing red, staring at Dean again. He doesn’t blink, defiant. Sam's voice is breaking, and Dean would like to clear his mind from those sounds. Sam's orgasm is impossible to miss. He slumps on Lucifer, who holds him, whispering into his ear and kissing his hair. 

  
“Your brother is back.” 

  
“Dean.” His voice is tired and he turns to face him, still impaled on Lucifer’s dick.

He was embarrassed at first but he’s not anymore. He’s happy and why would he have to hide ? He knows Dean doesn’t understand but he hopes he will in time. He’s where he belongs and that’s at Lucifer’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written the four last shots, but I have ideas, I just have to put them in order.   
> Get ready for dark Castiel, real Nick, the Impala and Samifer fluff !


	29. Day 28 - Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28/Gags
> 
> He has to admit he’s a bit scared. Castiel never took advantage of his supernatural strength against Dean and the angel has never been more unpredictable. His mouth crashes on his and his brain stops functioning. What the fuck ?
> 
> Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean
> 
> Dark!Castiel, rape, forced orgasm, power imbalance, multiple orgasms, mindbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one is a bit dark. Also I mixed up things for the sake of porn, they're not in the bunker in season 5, but that table deserved some action.

Castiel came back from Heaven changed. He’s even more quiet, cold and the closeness he had began to form with them vanished. Sam told him to give him time, knowing that he certainly wasn’t coddled up there, but Dean know something is off. He can’t reach him anymore. His eyes don’t have the same spark, that light shining with curiosity and kindness. Now he looks at him with vacant eyes, and talks to him only to remind them of their duty.

It’s hard to see him like that. Dean had barely begun to admit that he felt something deeper than friendship for him and he had thought the angel wouldn’t be opposed to another kind of relationship. But now he doesn’t know anymore. He desperately wants to go back to before. It was hard enough to be reminded that Castiel is in a borrowed body and that the man has a life, a family which he sacrificed without knowing it

“I don’t know what to tell you Dean. You don’t have a choice. Heaven needs our cooperation.”

“Danmit Cas, I said no ! You know that. What the fuck did happen to you ?”

Sam has left for a small case, and Dean stayed to keep an eye on Castiel. Neither or them want to be a vessel for some vengeful archangel bent on world destruction. Castiel wasn’t in favour for the Apocalypse either, before his holidays in Heaven. There’s a tense atmosphere in the bunker and he keeps sending worried looks to the angel.

He turns away, trying to keep his hands busy. He doesn’t recognize Castiel. There’s no way to talk to him and he doesn’t know what to do. He was the only one on their side, a precious ally and it seems their chance is gone.

“You ungrateful little brat, have you any idea of the honor that’s being given to you ?” Castiel spits.

It’s like being punched in the stomach. Hearing such words from the angel is heartbreaking and Dean is losing it. He steps forwards and take him by the shoulders.

“You gonna stop that ? It’s not you Cas. I don’t what they did to you, but you need to snap out of it. “

There is no sign of acknowledgment on the angel’s face. On the contrary, his gaze seems to darken, as if he was about to lash out.

“It seems I have to convince you in another way. “

He takes Dean's both wrist with a steel-like, unyielding grip and forces him to step back until the back of his things got the table.

“Maybe I have to tell you in a way you'll understand. “

He has to admit he’s a bit scared. Castiel never took advantage of his supernatural strength against Dean and the angel has never been more unpredictable. His mouth crashes on his and his brain stops functioning. What the fuck ? He wants to ask and his mouth opens automatically, giving Castiel the opportunity to put his tongue on action. It’s a rough kiss, aggressive and void of any connection. He tries to get away but he’s only human and there’s no way he can free himself. He’s brutally turned around and pushed forwards, falling on the table with just enough time to catch himself with his hands. He doesn’t have the time to realize what happened that his pants drop on the floor, followed by his underwear.

“What the fuck Cas ? “

“Oh come on, it’s what you’ve been wanting all this time, isn’t it ? “

A harsh hand comes to push between his shoulders and he’s pinned on the table like a bug. He tries to flail his arms and legs but he can’t reach anything. The second hand comes on his ass, spreading the cheeks. He feels something hard and warm against his pucker and it suddenly dawns on him that Castiel is gonna fucking rape him. He struggles harder.

“Cas, Cas, stop, the hell are you doing ? You can’t do that ! “

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna break you. I’m just gonna give you what you’re craving so badly. You think I don’t know what you think of me Dean ? You think I don’t know what you dream of at night? “

It’s horribly embarassing to think that his fantasies aren’t a secret. He wonders if the angel only gets the general idea or if he can see the details. He surely can, because he can’t lie to himself and say he never dreamt of being fucked on that table. Yes, he’s turned on by Castiel’s strength. But in his head, he was willing and the angel was himself. Not like that.

“If I have to fuck you into submission, I will. As long as nothing prevents you from doing your duty, I’m allowed to go as far as needed.”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas, let me go. You’re not gonna convince me like that. “

There’s no answer, only a blunt pressure and a burning sensation. He cries out, struggling wildly.

“Fuck you and your Heaven ! You’re gonna tear me, bastard !”

Castiel hums and the burning goes down. He can feel his muscles relaxing and the angel’s dick slides all way in one go, his hips slapping against his ass. The sudden intrusion steals his breath and he feels completely violated. It’s still a tight fit, but he somehow mojoed some lubricant. Dean isn’t sure if he’s grateful or not. He can’t compare because he never had anything in back there, but it feels massive.

The angel slides out, leaving only the tip inside and slams back brutally, making the human's body jolt forward.

“Fuck, it hurts! Stop !”

Its useless of course, the angel only begins to set a harsh rhythm, sliding deep with each thrust, giving him the sensation of being punched in the guts. He lets out a string of curses, shouting and bucking with every he can. Castiel loses patience because he rips his shirt and puts in his mouth.

“That’s your problem Dean. You never know when to step back.”

He’s pounding into him now and Dean wonders how he learned all that. They really shouldn’t have let him watch the porn channels. The pain is subsiding, but not for the better, because he’s definitely rubbing a spot that makes his nerves alight in a pleasant but unwelcome way. His voice doesn’t make it past the improvised gag and he tries to hit the angel from behind. His hands are restrained together, crossed in a painful twist of his arms on his back. Castiel presses on that point to keep him in place.

“You’re gonna learn you place, boy, and stop playing the hero.”

Dean knows what the prostate can do, he heard of it but experiencing it is a different story. He also knows that some men don’t feel pleasure that way but unfortunately, he’s not one of them. He wants to cry of shame at feeling his dick harden and pleasure sparking in his belly. He wonders if the angel did something to alter his perception because there’s no way it should feel this good. The hand that was on his hip come to wrap around his weeping dick and he’s jerked off with an almost inhuman skill. He tries desperately to stop his orgasm coming but he can’t fight the overwhelming sensations coming from both ends. He comes in a muted shout, his eyes wet.

“That’s it. See what happens when you’re good ?”

He thinks that Castiel is gonna let him go or maybe cum in him but he does neither. He keeps on pounding him, overstimulating him until he’s crying. He had no idea he could have multiple orgasms. Or maybe that’s angel mojo keeping him functioning. He doesn’t know. He can’t think. He can’t tell how much time passed. His mind is blank, his world reduced to the dick plowing his inside and the hands on his hips. His own arms are flat on the table and he stopped struggling, letting himself be rocked back and forth. The only sounds coming from him are grunts and moans, his cheeks wet and his body fucked out, pliant under Castiel.

“Isn’t it better when you obey ? Everyone gets what they want.”

He’s been limp since the second orgasm, but he keeps coming dry, his flaccid cock flopping with each thrust. He doesn’t have the energy to move. To be honest, he forgot why he was so reluctant to begin with. If he says yes and Michael wins, he could get that everyday.


	30. Day 29 - Drugs/sex pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29/Drugs/sex pollen
> 
> He feels hot and it’s not a sensation he’s used to. It’s like it’s his vessel who’s burning through him and not the contrary. Another step and he has to steady himself with a hand in the wall. His breath is short, his blood is pumping fast and his crotch is tingling.
> 
> Lucifer/Nick
> 
> Body sharing, internalized shame about anal, masturbation

The witch said there would certainly be some curses. Lucifer is beginning to think she’s right, but he didn’t think it would affect him. Those who protected the artefact knew to use powerful magic. He feels hot and it’s not a sensation he’s used to. It’s like it’s his vessel who’s burning through him and not the contrary. Another step and he has to steady himself with a hand in the wall. His breath is short, his blood is pumping fast and his crotch is tingling. He looks down to see his pants bulging and he presses on it, curious.

He nearly falls, knees weak and hands shaking. What the hell is this sensation ? It’s good and he wants to do it again.

_'_ **Open your pants, for fuck's sake and do something !’**

That’s new. He sent Nick to sleep way deep into his mind when he said yes and he hasn’t resurfaced since then. He seems perfectly aware of what’s going on right now though.

“The fuck is happening ? “

**‘I don’t know what you did, but you’re horny as hell and I can feel it too. But I can’t control my body, so jerk off please. “**

The words jerk off don’t really make sense to him but Nick is thinking very loudly and he gets the picture. He flies to a more secure place, but Nick's thought must be interfering because he finds himself in the human's bedroom. He remembers it well, the first place he got to experience a body. He pulls down his clothes and looks with curiosity at the swollen organ. His father had weird ideas, really.

‘ **Stop looking at it, I’m begging you !’**

He takes himself – themselves ? – in hand and moans. He didn’t know humans felt that way. It’s disturbing but highly pleasurable. He sits on the bed and moves his hand along the length. He quickly falls on his back, hips bucking and hand pumping faster.

**‘Oh, yes, just like that. Oh, oh !”**

It’s an explosion. His body locks, muscles contracting while semen is expulsed from his body. He’s shaking and it’s such an amazing sensation, he wants to do it again. He’s taking his breathe, hand still wrapped around his dick, basking in the afterglow.

“Is it like that all the time?”

‘ **That one was pretty intense. But it’s always good.’**

It doesn’t soften. Nick is surprised and he tells him what happened. Weird curse, he has to admit. The sensation comes back. The tingling, the want. He knows what to do now. Nick seems to enjoy himself too.

**‘It’s been so long. Take your balls in the other hand.’**

He does and it’s even better. He can’t help but look into Nick’s mind to have more information. He sees his first time jerking off, with a playboy magazine, the hidden wanks at boarding school, the quick ones, frantic and desperate, the long ones, slow and teasing. He looks further.

 **‘What are you doing ? Stop it. ‘** Nick seems panicked.

Lucifer doesn’t understand the problem, Nick has fantasies he never acted upon and he can’t see why. He follows the hidden thought – there’s shame buried in there and guilt too, why ? – and wets two of his fingers in his mouth.

‘ **Don’t.** ’ Nick warns.

“You can’t stop me. Besides, you want it too. “

Nick gets quiet while Lucifer presses his fingers against his opening, circling the rim. A shiver travels up his spine and he gets more saliva. His body is relaxed and needy, so the muscle quickly gives in and lets a finger enter. There’s a lot of pressure and it’s a weird sensation, but it’s good and Lucifer pushes his finger deeper. He feels Nick’s soul shifting, conflicted.

“Why did you never try? “

‘ **It’s not... You’re not supposed to do that.** ‘

“Why not ? It feels good.”

He slides another finger along the first and the fullness makes him squirm. He fucks himself on his fingers while fucking his fist and Nick shares his pleasure.

‘ **Lucifer please.** ’

The shame is gone. Between the curse and the archangel's curiosity, Nick can’t keep it together. Lucifer twists his fingers and find a spot that makes him shake and leak on his belly. He presses on it, rubbing his dick furiously. He’s moaning loudly, squirming on the sheets, panting. He comes a second time, but it’s different.

‘ **Damn, so that’s what it feels like**.’

Nick's voice is full of awe. His soul is vibrating, happiness curling around him.

“I could do that again.” Lucifer offers.

' **Well, there are some other things I’d like to try.** “

There’s no doubt. God has weird ideas and the human body is full of surprise. Lucifer learns a lot along with Nick, and after a few weeks, he’s not sure ruling Heaven is that important.


	31. Day 30 - Confined spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30/Confined spaces 
> 
> Dean stops before the man. Hitchhikers are pretty common in this area and he has already taken some of them. He remembers the times he hitchhiked himself and he feels sympathy for them. Especially when night is falling like now.
> 
> Destiel

Dean stops before the man. Hitchhikers are pretty common in this area and he has already taken some of them. He remembers the times he hitchhiked himself and he feels sympathy for them. Especially when night is falling like now. The man looks about his age, dark hair, blue eyes and a handsome face. Maybe too handsome. It’s been quite some time since his last hook-up and he can feel it.

“Thank you for stopping. I’m Castiel.” His voice is deep and it gives him tingles in his lower belly. He tries not to show how the man affects him and to steady his voice.

“I’m Dean. Where you going to?”

By chance, it’s on his way. It’s about two hours from here, so they have the time to know each other. They chat about mundane things, like their jobs or their family (Castiel has way too many siblings to get a clear picture) and Dean tries not to look too much. He fails spectacularly and he hopes he’s not giving off creepy vibes. Castiel is throwing him glances too, but he can’t tell why.

“I need to take a leak.”

He stops the car on the side while Castiel checks his phone. When he comes back, he’s looking at the car, stroking the side.

“That’s a beautiful car.”

“Got it from my father. That car is my life.”

Castiel leans on the door, watching Dean. It’s hard to know what he’s thinking about. He tilts his head, frowning and Dean wants to kiss him. He takes a step and tries to convey his thoughts with his eyes. The other man doesn’t say anything, letting him get closer until their chest are pressed together. He looks innocent, with his wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asks, their noses bumping.

“Yeah.”

He presses his mouth to his, and Castiel’s arms come around his shoulders when their tongues tangle. He pushes his hips, feeling that the other man is as aroused as him. They both let their hands wander on the other’s body, grinding their hips in search of friction.

“Get in the car.” He says, voice hoarse, and opens the back door.

Castiel climbs in and Dean closes the door behind him. They resume their kissing, their touch becoming bolder. It’s a tight fit for two horny grown-ups but they manage to settle more or less comfortably. Their pants end up on the floor and soon they’re rubbing against each other. It’s dry without lube, so Dean wets their cocks with saliva. It’s better, even if it’s not optimal. They’re both too excited to care. He holds Castiel’s hips, following his movements, while Castiel tries not to knock his head on the ceiling.

“I’m glad you stopped.” Castiel breathes.

“It’s not everyday that I pick up handsome strangers.”

He buries his hand in the soft strands of hair while kissing his jaw. Castiel moans above him and grinds his hips faster. They jerk off together, mouths still joined. They try to cuddle after, because they’re really comfortable with each other, but there’s not much space in the backseat. When Dean takes the wheel again, he lets a hand on Castiel’s knee. He drops him when they reach his destination and they kiss a last time before parting.

He’s surprised when they meet again two months later in a bar. He won’t let him go a second time.


	32. Day 31 - Vanilla sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31/Vanilla sex   
> It’s an intimacy Lucifer’s not used to. It scared him at first. He didn’t know the feeling of belonging, of being accepted and cared of, afraid that it could disappear at any time. Sam had a hard time to reassure him, prove him that he had no intention of leaving him.   
> Top!Sam/Bottom!Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over ! It's been one hell of a month and I want to thank you all for having followed me in this journey !  
> I had so much fun writing those, it was an amazing experience.

Lucifer is always on edge when he comes back from a family reunion. He hates them. Sam already asked why he kept going if he loathed them so much, but despite how many times Lucifer vents about his family, he still hopes they can get along.

He looks sad today and Sam, who’s reading on the couch, puts away his book to open his arms. Lucifer narrows his eyes but sits on Sam’s lap, tightly pressed against him. He’s obviously not in a talking mood. Sam strokes his back and kisses his hair, without saying anything. His lover is tense, his fingers gripping his shoulders and his face buried in the crook of Sam’s neck. They stay like that for a while, sharing warmth. Then Lucifer straightens his back, his eyes staring into space. Sam cups his face with both hands and kisses him. Lucifer lets him, pliant under his hands, closing his eyes.

“Bed?” Lucifer breathes out.

He smiles and nods. They leave the couch and go on their bed to cuddle. He’s glad that Lucifer allows himself to show his emotion and need for affection. In the beginning of their relationship, he never asked for a hug or for sex, and just shut off when something was wrong. Now he lets Sam comfort him. He lets him kiss his face, unclothe him and make love to him, open and unashamed about his insecurities.

Sam removes his T-shirt, taking the time to tease his nipples and the sensitive skin of his belly. Lucifer’s hands comb through Sam’s hair. When they’re both naked, they hug to feel the other’s skin on their own, tangling their legs and kissing, mouths open. It’s an intimacy Lucifer’s not used to. It scared him at first. He didn’t know the feeling of belonging, of being accepted and cared of, afraid that it could disappear at any time. Sam had a hard time to reassure him, prove him that he had no intention of leaving him.

Lucifer props himself on one elbow and takes the lube in the nightstand, giving it to Sam. He takes it and makes him roll over him. He likes to prepare him, fingers gently opening him up, relaxing the muscle. Lucifer is nuzzling is neck, emitting small moans when Sam presses against sensitive spots. He bats his hand away when he feels he’s open enough and they roll again, Lucifer squirming under Sam, wrapping his legs around his thighs.

He sinks in slowly, both enjoying the feeling of stretching and fullness. He pauses once he bottoms out, Lucifer clenching around him. It’s so comfortable he could sleep like that but he doesn’t want to crush the blond. Lucifer moves his hips and he follows the movement, pressing deep inside his lover and making him gasp.

“Sam.” He moans, wrapping his arm around his neck.

He speeds up, angling himself to find the best spot.

“Yes, please, just there.”

He keeps the same rhythm, his cheek pressed to Lucifer’s, both clinging to each other as pleasure takes over. When he feels the blond tensing more, he detaches himself to jerk him off until he comes on his stomach. The clenching around him brings him close to the edge and he only needs a few more thrusts and Lucifer’s hands stroking his nape to finish too.

They take their breath together, kissing and still moving their hips in short and shallow motions. Sam takes the towel they keep under a pillow to wipe them and he spoons Lucifer, chest pressed to his back.

“Better?” He asks, fingers stroking his hip.

“Much better.”


End file.
